Women in Red 2
by Clocktower
Summary: After Raccoon City, Claire partners with Ada in the industrial spy game, as well as a few others. Claire soon finds herself stuck on Rockfort Island, wondering if she's made some bad choices. Rated MA, sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

The sound of thunder was loud enough for Claire to feel it through the cell wall, although it did nothing to distract her from the dampness or how tired she was.

Now and again, lighting would flash and light her tiny prison, allowing her to see the empty room with the desk for an instant. The interrogation had taken a lot out of her, but the memory of it wouldn't let her sleep. She was glad that whoever was assigned to the desk was off playing hooky, as she wasn't in the mood to look at anyone at the moment.

The thunder continued and it began to rain, making Claire wonder if she hadn't been taken to some tropical location. It was certainly hot enough on the rocky island, which she had learned was called Rockfort. She had seen little of the island outside of the prison, and of that, only her cell, the yard, and the interrogation room.

She supposed that for a remote island run by the Umbrella Corporation, she had been treated well. She still had all of her body parts and to the best of her knowledge hadn't been infected with any experimental viruses. If the worst she ended up with were a few bruises and blows to her pride, then she would count herself lucky.

Her luck wouldn't hold out for long. She had told them she was snooping around the Paris facility because she was looking for information on her brother. She hadn't admitted to being an industrial spy, nor had she mentioned her partner, Ada Wong.

She had escaped Raccoon City with the help of Ada, who had made the offer to become partners after finding out how well they worked together. Claire remembered their first meeting in the office of the former Raccoon City Police Chief. Claire thought she had stumbled upon a crazy person when Ada had offered to trade sex for protection and a way out of the city. Claire had accepted, having run low on ammo. During their escape, Claire had gotten more action from Ada than she had ever gotten in all her semesters at college.

Part of her enjoyed the spy work. It was exciting. It made her somebody, like her brother. Better yet, it put her at odds with Umbrella.

"What a way to go," she said just before another flash of lighting lit her cell. Thunder rumbled quietly in the distance, but some of it sounded closer.

She wondered if Ada was missing her. Claire had no illusions about Ada coming to her rescue. Even though they had become lovers, the relationship was a strange one. "Lovers," Claire said, listening to the word die in the darkness. She rolled over and faced the wall as the sound of thunder grew louder.

Her eyes closed, there being nothing but a dark wall to look at.

She dreamed about her brother flying a jet. She was riding in the back and the aircraft was shaking, making booming sounds as it did so. She was shouting at Chris, asking what was wrong. His calm replies annoyed her and she shouted louder until she awoke.

The shaking and the booming hadn't stopped with her dream. Her cell was now lit with the orange glow of a fire outside. Standing up on her bunk, she looked out the barred window at the plumes of smoke and fire. Explosions were going off all over the island, sending vibrations through the building she was imprisoned in.

Claire could hear the sound of jet engines over the explosions and for a brief moment thought the cavalry had come to her rescue. As much as she wanted that to be the case, it didn't fit. A bombing raid on an island without first doing some sort of recon didn't seem like the methods of the United States or the U.N.

Bits of plaster and cement were raining down on her head making her fearful of being blown up herself. Thinking that being buried in rubble might be better that whatever Umbrella had planned for her, Claire sat on her cot and waited, praying that none of the bombs fell on her.

Claire had fallen asleep again, too tired and worn out to let something like an air raid keep her awake. She dreamed again. This time she was back in Raccoon City running though a back alley thick with the stench of rot. All around her were corpses, reaching for her with their dirty hands and mouths. Terrified, she woke up with the smell of decay in her nose and a low moan in her ears.

The room was dark, the fires outside having burned down. Claire could make out the shape of a man standing in front of the bars on her cell. He was swaying and when he sensed her stir he reached through the bars and moaned.

"Jesus," Claire said, recognizing the zombie for what it was. It's presence meant that experiments were being conducted on the island and that the T-Virus had escaped. Now God only knew what was crawling around in the rubble. The thought also made her realize she had no way of getting out of her cell.

She took off her shoe and felt the warm metal of the Zippo lighter that had been nestled under the arch of her foot. It had caused her quite a bit of discomfort to keep it hidden there, but was the one place on her body that the guards hadn't checked. She put her shoe back on and reluctantly lit the lighter.

She recognized the zombie. It was the guard who sat at the desk directly in front of her cell. He had done nothing to her and seemed to be disgusted by what had happened. He had done nothing to stop it, so Claire didn't feel too bad for the man. His skin was an ashen gray, and despite his stench there was little in the way of visible decay at least on his face.

Claire's focus was on his belt where his keys should have been. Crouched in front of the zombie, she was weighing the risks of reaching into his pockets when a gunshot made her shriek and fall backward. The zombie slumped to the ground and Claire scrambled to pick up the lighter. There was no hiding the fact that she was alive in the cell, so she held the light up to try and get a look at who had likely come to kill her.

A slender figure stepped lightly towards her, revealing short dark hair, a round face, and a red dress. "Was he bothering you?" Ada asked, standing to reveal her thigh through the long slip of her dress. Claire blinked and wondered if this wasn't another dream.

"He was," Claire said. "Thanks."

"What were you doing by his crotch?"

Claire scrunched her face. "Looking for his keys. Speaking of that, can you let me out?"

"Clever girl," Ada said, tapping the guard's pockets with her toe. Satisfied he had nothing, she went over to the desk and searched it, using a small pen light. Claire closed her lighter when she heard Ada jingle something metallic.

Ada opened the cell door and entered before Claire could leave. Shutting it behind her, Claire heard her holster her gun as she stepped within inches of Claire's face. "Did they hurt you?" Ada asked.

Claire said nothing, but nodded while looking at Ada's shoulder. "I'm fine, though," she whispered.

Ada's lips locked around Claire's and she felt the other woman's tongue probe her mouth. She returned the affection, letting her fingertips touch the smooth fabric of Ada's dress. She pulled her mouth back. "What happened outside?"

Brushing Claire's bangs away from her face, Ada shrugged. "Someone bombed the island. Who did it and why, I don't know. I came here on a boat after I found out what sort of experiments were being conducted."

Claire felt her heart sink and immediately felt stupid for it. "What are they up to?" she said, hoping her errant emotion hadn't shown through.

"A lot of the usual. Viruses, mutants, that kind of thing. This place also happens to be a treasure trove of incriminating information and original Umbrella research. The Ashfords, one of the company's founding families, have a mansion somewhere on the island."

That was intriguing, Claire thought. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is you stick close to me for now," Ada said, pressing herself against Claire. "And we see what we can find."

"Can I borrow a gun?"

"If you're good," Ada said, kissing Claire's neck. She stepped backward and sat down on the bench. Ada coaxed her into lying on her back where she unzipped Claire's red vest and took it off along with the black shirt underneath, leaving Claire in a plain black bra. Ada's hands ran over Claire's bare skin, making her tingle. Ada herself seemed to be enjoying more, though.

"It's been a while," she said. "I didn't think I'd get to you before it was too late. I was beginning to think my missions would go back to being boring."

"Never a dull moment with me," Claire said, wondering if they even had time for this sort of thing. There had been plenty of instances in Raccoon City where sex didn't seem appropriate, but that had never bothered Ada. In fact, she seemed to like it that way.

Ada had worked herself into a kind of frenzy, pawing at Claire's bare skin and removing her bra. After taking the full course of Claire's breasts, leaving them a little sore, Ada had Claire's pants off and was working on her undergarments when there was a sound in the hallway outside the cell.

Claire looked, squinting into the dark. Ada wasn't distracted and slipped a went pair of fingers over Claire's clitoris. She felt the other woman's hand brush against the course stubble of her pubic hair that was growing back. Ada liked her shaved, but she had missed a few days.

"Ada, we've got company."

"We're behind bars and I've got a gun," Ada said, wetting her fingers in her mouth again and sliding them deeper into Claire.

She heard what sounded like a small group of zombies shuffling into the room. She saw their outlines as they made it to the bars of the cell. The smell filled the room along with their hungry moans. "Damn," Claire said, wincing as Ada slipped a third finger into her. "Ada, the zombies."

"Let them watch," Ada said, sliding her own dress up far enough to facilitate the removal of her panties. She slid them down over her black hosiery and let them drop to the floor.

Claire slid backward and let Ada, who was quite nimble, arranged herself so their clitorises mashed together. Propping herself up on her elbows, she focused entirely on the sensation of the contact between her and Ada. Pleasure built up inside of her steadily and easily, the sounds of the creature's nearby were far away. Their smell wasn't, but she breathed through her mouth and tried not to taste it.

Claire made the sounds she knew Ada liked to hear from her, and soon the other woman was cumming. She made no effort to stifle herself and let out loud screams and deep moans that joined the howls of the undead not ten feet away. Claire's orgasm hit her by surprise and she nearly fell off the cot from its intensity. Ada was right, it had been a while since they had been together and didn't realize how badly she had missed it.

Sitting on the cot with her head down, Claire breathed hard and tried to ignore the smell from the zombies. "Can we go soon? I hate being in this cell."

"Alright," Ada said. "Let's explore and find some bigger guns if we can. No telling what else we'll run into."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

If Ada had an extra weapon, she wasn't passing it to Claire. The area outside Claire's prison was a graveyard. She could see the simple gray headstones, wet with rain, in the light of the burning building nearby.

There were four gray corpses standing in the yard. Their limbs were thin and their torsos bloated with rot. Raising their arms, they let out moans and moved towards Ada and Claire. Ada put them down with four bullets. "I'm hoping the bombs kept the number of zombies down," Ada said. "Unless we find more ammo, we might have a problem."

"When do I get a gun?" Claire asked, flowing Ada as she went around the mud of the graveyard and towards a steel door set into a stone wall.

"Just stick close to me and you'll be fine," Ada said. "If we find some ammo to burn, I'll let you have a weapon."

Claire was a decent enough shot, and Ada knew it. Her not having a gun had little to do with ammo conservation and more to do with the game Ada enjoyed playing. Defenseless, Claire had to depend on Ada for protection, which was how Ada liked it. Claire figured she would be asked to put out again as soon as they were under some sort of cover, perhaps after Ada had killed something.

Through the steel door was a prison yard that doubled as road. A pile of rubble was off to their right, a guard tower to their left. Farther left was an open gate that led down a road and up ahead was another door leading into a compound that appeared to have escaped much of the damage from the air strike.

"Look," Claire said, pointing to the body of a prison guard lying half in, half out of the rubble. "Cover me."

"Careful," Ada said, as Claire went over to the body and nudged it with her foot. It didn't turn to bite and she commenced tugging at the belt around the body's waist. She found the guard's sidearm, a black 9mm pistol, and was looking for spare clips when there was a rapid series of pops from behind her and she was suddenly being sprayed with dirt.

She leaped backward and rolled behind a slab of broken concrete as bullets landed sporadically around her. Unsure of where the shots were coming from, she looked to see that Ada had taken cover near the base of the tower and was looking up.

The gunfire stopped as Ada returned fire. She was too close to the tower to hit whatever was in it, but she used the moment of reprieve to back away for a better angle. Claire trained her gun on the dark room at the top of the guard tower as well and saw a pair of white hands waving. "Sorry," came a voice. It sounded like a young man. "I thought you were zombies."

"We're not," Ada said. "Come down."

There was an access door at the tower's base and after a few seconds it opened. The voice's owner was in fact a young man. He wore fatigue pants and a black vest over a tattered t-shirt. His brown hair was in need of a cut, and he wore a black collar around his neck.

Claire lowered her weapon, but Ada didn't. Claire shouted for her not to shoot and thought for a moment she might be ignored.

The man held his hands up in front of him, sensing Ada's intent. "Whoa, come on, I'm a human," he said. "I'm not a guard."

Ada lowered her gun, casting a quick sideways glance at Claire. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice cold.

"My name is Steve," the young man said. "I'm a prisoner here. Who are two?"

"None of your business," Ada said. "Now get lost."

"Hang on," Claire said, standing up and walking over. She was fine letting Ada take the lead, but she was by no means the boss, especially when she wasn't the only one with a gun anymore. "My name is Claire and this is Ada."

"He can't come with us," Ada said. "In case you forgot, we've got a job to do. At least I do."

Claire locked eyes with Ada. They were cold and held a glint of annoyance. Lovers or not, Claire knew Ada's first loyalty was to the job and she didn't let things get in her way. Knowing this was a poor time to test a theory, she held Ada's gaze and hoped to convey the fact that she wasn't going to budge.

Ada didn't relent, but something in her shifted and she now looked at Steve in a way Claire wasn't sure she liked. Steve said nothing during their silent exchange but managed a sheepish grin.

"You're right, leaving him to his own devices would be a waste," Ada said. "Come along, Steve. Keep your head down and your mouth shut and don't try to be cute. We've got business here and we're not leaving until it's done, understood?"

"Whatever," he said. You've got the firepower."

"What was that you were shooting up there?" Claire asked.

"It's like a machine gun," he said. "It's bolted to a stand and heavy, otherwise I'd have taken it down here."

"In that case, make yourself useful and check the bodies in the yard for ammunition," Ada said. "We're going to look through the prison compound first, then we'll head that way."

"Check the bodies? No way," Steve said.

A chill ran down Claire's spine as she could feel from where she stood the look Ada was giving Steve, who quailed beneath it. "Alright, alright," he said, trying to sound calm. "I'm going."

The two women stood in the rain while Steve went to the few corpses in the yard. Claire seemed to have found the only guard with gun that hadn't been lost or sunk into the mud out of sight. He came back with two clips which he handed to Ada and a half empty box of shells which Claire took.

"You've been here a while," Ada said. "What's in the compound over there?"

"I don't know," he said. "People who get sent there don't come back to talk about it."

"Sounds like fun," Ada said. "Lead the way."

"What?"

"I said lead the way. Pick up that piece of rebar and we'll cover you," Ada said.

Steve picked up the iron bar and looked like he wasn't so sure about wanting an armed, female escort anymore. Claire considered arguing, but thought she had pushed her luck with Ada as far as it would go. For now.

Doing as he was told, looking from side to side in a nervous fashion, Steve moved towards the door to the prison compound with Ada and Claire walking behind. Claire hoped Ada would be careful about not shooting the boy should something dangerous occur, which she knew it would.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

They walked past a wooden structure that appeared to be a bunkhouse or a mess hall. It was up on three foot stilts with wire mesh wrapped around the bottom to keep animals out. Large gaps had been ripped in the wire and while the lights from the prison lamp posts did little to illuminate the area, Claire could see bits of blood and gore dripping from the sharp wires and drag marks in the dirt.

Her first thought was zombie dogs, but knowing Umbrella, anything could have taken up residence beneath the building. "Let's look in there," Ada said, pointing to the building. "There might be more ammunition."

The three of them halted in front of the steps until Steve realized that he was supposed to go first. Keeping his piece of rebar poised for a strike, he walked down the long porch and through the wooden door, which creaked to announce their arrival.

There were three zombies standing in a large room set up with two large tables. Food and other debris were scattered everywhere and the entire placed reeked of human musk in addition to the stench of rot wafting off their attackers. Ada shot the one closest to her, while Claire downed the second. Steve struck one in the head, a black man dressed like a guard, and it sunk to its knees. Its mouth still open, trying to bite, Steve struck it again, this time caving in the top of the skull and doing enough damage to the brain to kill it.

"These look like prisoners," Claire said. "I don't think we'll find a lot of bullets in here."

"Look anyway," Ada said.

They split up. Ada searched the main mess hall while Claire and Steve moved towards the back. Claire searched a storage area while Steve moved to the bunks.

Claire noticed a rattling on the roof and it took her a moment to realize that the rain was starting up again. A roll of thunder confirmed it. Not finding anything useful in the storage room, she joined Ada in the mess hall.

"Where's the boy?" she asked, her eyes narrow slits.

"Back there. Why?"

Ada walked over to her and leaned in. "Because," she whispered. "Even if he is who he says he is, we're spies and we can't afford to lose track of people."

Claire was about to protest when Steve shouted "All right!"

As Ada and Claire ran to the bunk room, they heard glass being shattered. They rounded the corner and stepped into a narrow hall where they could see Steve halfway out a window. "So long, ladies," he said. Claire noticed that he had what appeared to be a machine pistol in his left hand, while a second had been tucked into the back of his pants.

Ada's gun came up, but Claire knocked her forearm upward, causing the shot to go high and bury itself into the wood above the window Steve had jumped from. Ada was fast; she brought her arms over Claire's head and wrapped her forearm under her chin, pulling her in close and off balance. Hooking Claire's feet with her own, Ada leaned forward sending Claire to the ground on her stomach and in a choke hold.

Claire dropped her gun and tried to wriggle free of Ada's grip. "Who's side are you on?" Ada asked. Claire tried to push herself up or roll Ada off to the side but each of her efforts were confounded by some wrestling trick Ada employed. "Struggle all you want, you're not getting up until I let you."

"Let me up," Claire said. "Have you lost your mind?"

Ada expertly positioned each of Claire's arms behind her and stood up, taking Claire up with her. Ada didn't apply more pressure than was necessary, but Claire was keenly aware that she would have a pair of broken arms should she struggle to hard. Ada walked Claire further into the bunk area and turned her around while keeping her arms pinned behind her back.

The leverage was still in Ada's favor, despite them now being face to face and standing. Ada pressed her lips against Claire's, shoving her tongue deep into her mouth. Claire made a muffled sound as Ada was going for depth and force. Claire tried to push the other woman's tongue out, but couldn't.

Ada broke the kiss but didn't pull her lips back more than a few centimeters. "You're still too sentimental. In this business, that gets you killed. It could get me killed, and I can't have that," Ada said.

"He's just a kid," Claire said. "A kidnapped kid. I won't let you hurt him." Ada squeezed her wrists and pulled upward on her arms slightly, stopping just short of causing pain. Their eyes met again and Claire looked into Ada's gaze as she had out in the yard, hoping that she would be able to draw another line.

"Fine," Ada said. "But don't make this a habit." She brushed her lips against Claire's. "We're partners because we work well together. If you turn in to a liability, I might have to break it off."

She kissed Claire again and this time was offered no resistance. Claire caressed Ada's tongue with her own as it violently probed her mouth, wondering why Ada's words stung as they did. She followed Ada for two reasons: Finding her brother, Chris, and harming Umbrella, Inc. Or so she had reminded herself many nights in hotel rooms and other places.

She almost didn't notice her pants had been slid down and Ada had gone to her knees. Claire gasped when she felt Ada's warm tongue between her legs, as aggressive and probing as it had been in her mouth. For a few moments, Ada's tongue work was clearly for her own pleasure, lacking rhythm or pacing. Ada was tasting her, drinking her in. Soon, she settled down to business and developed a pattern of undulating licks to Claire's clitoris, punctuated by brief sessions of wild probing.

Claire held on to the top bunk in an effort not to fall as she approached orgasm. When it hit, she shrieked louder than she had intended and was unable to control it while Ada's tongue didn't hold back.

When she was done, she sank downward and sat on the lower bunk to catch her breath. With her pants still down around her ankles, she was handed her gun. "Come on," Ada said. "We need to get moving. You can owe me one."

"Alright," Claire said, pulling up her pants. "But still, no shooting Steve."

"I've got other ideas for Steve," Ada said. "If he's going to be running around, knowing we're here, I want to keep an eye on him. Next time I get him where I want him, you and I are going to make sure that he doesn't want to leave our side ever again."

Claire buttoned her jeans and zipped them up. She knew exactly what Ada had planned, but wondered how she would go about accomplishing it.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

They went further into the prison compound, down narrow alleys of mesh fences and aluminum sided buildings. Rain had made the ground soft, but better drainage systems in the heart of the prison had kept it from becoming a soggy morass like the cemetery farther back.

Claire figured this was where the guards slept and the real work within the prison was done. Through darkened windows she could see the square lights of computer monitors and exit signs. In some buildings, the silhouettes of people could be seen, wandering listless as though drunk.

They heard the wails of half a dozen diseased windpipes before they came across the mesh fence enclosure that held zombie prisoners. They clamored at the fence, digging their gray fingers into the wire and working their jaws, perhaps imaging in their own limited fashion what it would be like to sink their teeth into Claire and Ada's flesh. Claire noticed a wooden guillotine in the enclosure with them, stained brown with blood and rain. The medieval look of the machine clashed with the modern surroundings and made her wonder just what this place was for.

"He went this way," Ada said, pointing to fresh tracks in the mud. "And he didn't shoot them. Either he's low an ammunition or he's smarter than I think he is."

"Just don't kill him," Claire said. "I don't like it when you kill anyone, but this is different."

Ada shrugged as she approached a door leading into a long building. She listened first, and holding her gun in her left hand, she gripped the knob with her right. "Do you think he's cute?" she asked.

Claire let out a flustered breath. Typical Ada. Her mind seemed to revolve around one thing, regardless of how dangerous things were. While she never let it interfere with the mission or survival, Ada seemed to consume sex like everyone else consumed air.

"He's cute, yes," Claire said. There was no sense in lying to Ada about it, either. They had shared too much for it to be worthwhile. "Still, that's not why I want him alive. You know that."

"He needs to be brought to heel," Ada said. "Seeing as how it's your idea to keep him alive, you're at least going to help me do it and it'll be easier if you think he's cute. That's all."

As the door opened it dawned on her what Ada was contemplating. Ada stepped back, her weapon raised. A man dressed in a bloody prison guard uniform walked outside, his shoulders slumped much like half of his ruined face. He let out a moan and was silenced by Ada's pistol.

Ada waited. "Quickly, feel for a light switch," she said.

Claire reached inside the door frame and patted the wall on the left, she found a row of switched and flipped them all up. The ceiling lights flickered to life, revealing four zombie guards making their way past furniture towards the noises they heard. Claire shot two while Ada killed the rest.

Killing zombies was easier than killing most things, provided one kept a cool head and they were few in number. Since Raccoon, Claire was a veteran of half a dozen jobs with Ada that had involved small numbers of T-virus test subjects. Nothing on the scale of Raccoon City, but enough to make her practiced in dispatching T-virus carriers without wasting ammo or being bitten.

"Those look like his tracks," Ada said, pointing at the muddy prints on the floor. They were too clear and far apart to be from the zombies, which left their own distinctive smears on the tiled floor. "He didn't shoot in here, even with the zombies."

"What do you plan to do with him when you catch him?" Claire asked.

"Give him a reason to keep close," she said. "I think you know what that means."

"He's a little young, isn't he?"

Ada laughed and began walking through the room. It was bigger than it needed to be for what it housed, a few long tables with half a dozen computers that flashed blue screens of they showed anything at all. Once she was certain that it contained no hidden threats, she and Claire met at the start of a hallway that appeared to be some sort of checkpoint. Sensor plates had been built into the door frame and Claire could see some sort of metal bin just before the sensors. Past them was a long hallway with high windows overlooking some kind of open area. She could see zombie prisoners staggering outside through the dirty glass.

Ada took a step through and was nearly hit by a steel door that slammed down from the ceiling. "Please place all metal objects in bin before proceeding," said a mechanical voice over a speaker. To Ada's right, a metal bin opened like the glove compartment on a car.

"Damn," Ada said, looking into the bin. "Ah, what's this." She reached in and pulled out two automatic pistols by their trigger guards. "It looks like Stephen is down that hallway, alone and defenseless. It'd be cruel not to go rescue him, don't you think?"

Claire's response was cut off by her surprise when Ada handed her the pistols, as well as her own gun. Ada unhooked the pouch she was carrying and handed that over as well. She hit a button on the side of the wall that was flashing red and the door rose, opening the hallway once more.

"This may take a minute," Ada said. "See if you can't get any of these computers to work, don't leave this room, and above all, be ready for anything."

"Don't hurt him," Claire said.

"Yes, yes," Ada said, walking down the hallway, swaying her hips. Claire wondered if she should feel jealous, but could only think of what Ada might do to Steve if he resisted too much.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

Steve Burnside sat in a dark room in front of a computer, hitting keys like a madman. He had already figured out that the computer wasn't going to tell him about the fate of his father, so he had set out to learn other things.

He had printed out a map of the island and marked where he thought some weapons might be stored, in addition some possible escape points. The general plan was to go past the military base, get some firepower, and then make his way to the airport. After that, all he had to do was not die in a crash.

With that all laid out, he began to search for prisoners named Claire or Ada. Women were far and few between on Rockfort, and it didn't take him long to call up the file of Claire Redfield, who, according to the dossier, was someone quite interesting. She had been processed as a prisoner a few days ago, that much he had guessed by her appearance. Judging by the file, Umbrella was quite happy to have her.

She was involved in the Raccoon City incident and that she had lived was no small feat. That she had partnered up with the woman known as Ada Wong and was now basically a spy was even more interesting to Steve. Scanning more files, Steve learned that Claire's brother, Chris, was also something of a real life action hero and a serious thorn in Umbrella's side.

His jaw dropped when he read through the Wong file, which mentioned the suspected depths of the relationship between her and Claire. "Whoa, hot," he said.

"Enough to burn," said a female voice that was more of a purr. He leaped up from his chair but found himself being spun around twice and shoved back down into a sitting position.

Ada Wong stood in front of him, half lit by the computer monitor. He couldn't see her face clearly, but the strip of thigh she let through her dress and the tops of her breasts held his attention.

"You've been busy," she said. "Is that a map you have there? An escape plan? Very clever."

"L-look, I don't want any trouble, lady, okay?" Steve said, holding his hands up. His masculine pride bruised at cowing to a woman, but something about how she had handled him a moment before made it clear that any violence on his part would be met with a broken bone. "C'mon, I'm just another prisoner. My dad and I were taken here months ago, I just want to find him and leave. He doesn't know anything, just a low level flunky who heard too much, that's all."

He didn't like downplaying his father, but his life might depend on it.

"I don't want any trouble either, Steve," Ada said, stepping forward. She put one long leg across his lap, followed by the other. He leaned backward, a sense of propriety repelling his face from the dark line of cleavage coming closer to him. He felt her forearms rest over his shoulders, gentle but not letting him go anywhere.

He felt his cock begin to shift and a blush rise to his face. The prison, the zombies, the bombing, and now this. Had he snapped somewhere along the way?

"Steve," Ada said. "Claire and I have a job to do, one we can't do if people are running around doing God knows what. You've probably alerted Umbrella to the fact that someone is poking around in this facility with the hacking you've been doing and who knows what damage you'll cause if you keep doing things like that."

She used his chin to catch on the neck of her dress and slid it down over her breast, exposing her light skin and pink nipples to the computer screen's light. Pressing the area between her legs down over his groin, Steve's cock stiffened immediately. "Um," he said. "Um, uh, ah…"

"I'm glad we see eye to eye," Ada said, arching her back to that her breasts were the only things in Steve's line of sight. "All you have to do is stay where I can see you and do what I say. That way, we all get to live and be happy. Understand?"

Steve nodded. If he had known she was this serious, he would've have run off to begin with. Hadn't she been the one advocating for his execution? Even with the metal detector keeping her weapon-free, she could have killed him, he thought. Was this Claire's idea?

"Let's seal the deal, then," Ada said. "If you're good, we'll seal it more later."

Like clothing being pulled down, Ada slid her body off Steve's lap and down his knees so that she knelt before him. She undid the buttons on his fatigues and pulled them down a few inches. He saw his cock spring forth briefly before it disappeared into Ada's mouth.

"Oh," he said, looking up briefly and then back down at the black head of hair that now bobbed up and down over his groin. She took him all the way in, her lips touching his naval and scrotum before drawing back up. Her heard wet sounds as her hot saliva ran down his shaft and into his pubic hair.

Using her hand to steady it, she began to apply suction to the top half of his dick while wagging her tongue over the sensitive front. He gripped the chair hard and felt his toes curl as she began to pump the bottom of his shaft while twisting her mouth over the top and sucking.

Steve had never had sex. He'd had one girlfriend while in school; a fast, loose girl, who jerked him off in the wooded area behind a motel once, but that was it. It had been awkward, long, and her ring had chaffed him.

While awkward, this was nothing like that. Ada's mouth and hand glided up and down his shaft with ease while maintaining a steady friction that caused tension to build in his lower half. Every trip up his shaft he took in a breath and every slide down, he let it out and gripped the chair harder while his toes curled more.

"Fuck. Fuck, shit, wait…ah, fuck," he said, feeling the tension in him suddenly snap, letting a flood of pleasure shoot through his body as a flood of semen flooded out his cock.

Ada had taken him out of her mouth when it began and idly but firmly pumped his dick as the first spurts shot into the air, followed by a gentle eruption. She kept pumping, coating his cock in sperm while his body twitched from leftover orgasm. "Was that your first time?" Ada asked.

"N-no," he said, suddenly remembering where he was. He felt soiled and the shame seemed to burn.

Ada laughed. "Maybe it wasn't, but I'll wager it was the first time someone did it right. Did you like it?"

"Yes," he said. "Who…this is…I don't know."

Ada found a box of tissues and set them on Steve's thigh after wiping her own hands. "I like to take little breaks while on missions," Ada said. "It keeps me focused. Like I said, stick close, do what you're told, and this can happen again and again. You'll stand a better chance of living, too. It's a win-win."

Cleaning his dick with a tissue, still not sure if he was dreaming in a stinking prison cell again, Steve had to agree.

**To be continued… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

Claire waited, tapping her foot and watching the row of dusty windows that lined the hallway. The zombies on the other side of them hadn't noticed anything and she hoped it would stay that way.

It didn't.

When Ada came around the corner with Steve not far behind, their movement caught the attention of a zombie closer to the window than the others. It wailed and broke a window, causing the others to turn their attention to the hall.

They had little trouble smashing the rest of the windows and tumbling in over the low sills. Ada's face seemed to contort more than usual into hard concentration while the bewildered look Steve had been carrying turned to horror.

Ada jumped and kicked the one closest to her in the chest, sending it into two others. They fell and tripped up third.

Two turned their attention to Claire and came shuffling down the hall. She aimed her handgun at their heads and waited for Ada and Steve to clear the hall. She fired, dropping the two zombies coming at her and calling the attention of the others.

Her lips hardened in frustration as she took careful aim at the heads of the advancing mob and fired twelve times causing twelve bodies to hit the floor with wet thumps. Taking the opportunity to reload her gun, she peered into the yard the zombies had come from and saw nothing.

"Good work," Ada said, coming down the hall with Steve, who was holding his nose. Claire had to admit, the smell of the zombie heap must be poignant to anyone not accustomed to it. "I think you should hang onto the machine pistols while Steve uses your gun."

Confused, Claire handed Steve her pistol. "Here," she said. "Glad you're safe."

"Yeah," Steve said. "Thanks. Er, sorry for running off like that. It's hard to tell who you can trust, you know?"

Claire nodded, looking at Ada. "What's that?"

Ada was carrying a roll of paper and a CD. "This is a map of the island that Steve printed out. It's more up to date than the one I studied. The CD has some interesting information, but I'm afraid Umbrella will know we have it." She cast a glance at Steve. "Steve now agrees with me that he's much more useful by our side than off on his own."

"I'll bet he has," Claire said, making Steve blush. "So what now?"

"We head for the military base," Ada said. "We should be able to scrounge some better weapons there as well as loot its database. After that, we might as well pay the Ashford family a visit."

"The Ashford family?" Claire said, wondering what Ada wanted with some of Umbrella's founders.

"They have a home on the island, accessible through another building. I don't know if they live there or not, but even if they don't I'm sure there's something of interest inside. Once we're done with it, we can make our way to an airport."

"So, you two are against Umbrella or something?" Steve said, looking at Ada as though she were a cat that might bite him for talking.

She smiled at him. "We're paid to do a job."

"Oh," he said.

"Let's go, then," Claire said. "Unlike you, I didn't exactly plan on coming here and I don't want to stay longer than I have to."

They backtracked through the prison, out into the muddy yard where Steve had opened fire on them earlier. Using a metal bar and their combined strength, they pried a gate apart enough to slip through just as the sky began to drizzle.

In front of them was a bridge spanning a gap where the sea sloshed bellow. A vehicle that still burned from having exploded in the bombing run illuminated the damaged path in front of them.

"If it hasn't collapsed by now, it's not going to from our weight," Ada said, striding past Claire and Steve. She found a pedestrian walk to the right and used it to bypass the burning truck. She shot three charred zombies in uniforms that came after them and stopped to look up at a wall of rock. A scaffold had been erected to allow foot traffic up the cliff while the road had swung around to the right where it had been blown up.

Ada led the way up the scaffold, bidding Steve to follow. Claire brought up the rear, noticing how Steve focused on Ada's backside the way Ada had intended.

The parallels were hard to miss, she thought, wondering if Ada would keep Steve around or try to ditch him at some point. Claire had decided they would all leave the island together at least.

Would Ada try to recruit him? It was an absurd thought in some respects but then again, much of what Ada did was outside the bounds of sense. Maybe if Steve had somehow impressed her, but Claire could see the contempt Ada held for the boy, despite having seduced him.

They reached the top of the cliff and saw that the military base had born the brunt of the bombing. Much of it had collapsed or was on fire. Zombies staggered near flaming vehicles parked near the compound wall. "This way," Ada said, moving to the right.

Ada and Steve shot the zombies between them and a steel gate. "The head, dummy," Ada said. "Take your time and aim for the head."

Steve's wild shots found their marks often enough for Ada to only scowl - without Steve noticing - and to kill the remaining zombies. The gate no longer worked, but a small door to the left of it let them access the outer perimeter of the base.

The ground interior yard was loose sand. To their left was what appeared to be the main entrance to the compound, while to the right was a smaller, brick shed. Farther down and straight ahead was an old tank.

"Claire, cover us while we clear that shed. I don't want anything at our backs," Ada said.

She was able to take two steps when the door to the compound burst open and a dozen men rushed out, carrying automatic rifles. They were burnt and bloody, but they moved like living humans.

"There!" one shouted, all their panic-stricken faces turned towards Claire and her companions. They seemed confused at first, but they quickly raise their weapons. "F-freeze!" their leader shouted.

Claire's hands went up, as did Steve and Ada's. The men had gathered into a loose formation with their rifles pointed and shaking. "Identify yourselves!" the leader said.

"We're from the company," Ada said.

Before Ada had time to offer more lies, Claire felt the ground shake. She wondered if a building was collapsing but then there was an explosion of sand and bodies from where the guards had stood. Brushing dirt from face, she saw a dark cylindrical form where the men had been.

The gray segmented body slid back down into the sand, which filled in behind it leaving only the slightest trace of where it had been. Two guards had been thrown further up near the tank, while a third lay at an awkward angle near the door to the compound. Claire, Ada, and Steve didn't move, unsure about walking further out over the sand.

The ground rumbled again and the creature appeared in front of the fleeing men, this time hefting its bulk horizontally onto the ground. It opened its mouth, which seemed little more than a toothy hole at the end of its body, and surged forward, scooping up the two screaming men.

"Run!" Ada shouted, bolting for the compound. Claire and Steve followed, dashing in behind Ada as the giant worm sunk bellow the surface to digest its meal.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

Alfred Ashford watched the newcomers on a security monitor. He knew the two women were industrial spies, but he wasn't sure who the boy was. He had seen the woman rut with the boy through a camera set up in the prison. It was clear that they hadn't arrived together and that she had seduced him, but the question was why?

Alexia would be able to figure it out, he thought.

"I don't have to figure them out," he said, as rain pattered the tall window behind him. "All I have to do is kill them and the problem will be solved."

His mind preferred straight lines that cut to the heart of the matter. His sister had praised him for it at times, but more often had called him narrow-minded or unimaginative.

The phone near his right hand beeped and he hit the speaker button. Alexia's voice, its beauty marred only slightly by the electronic means of transference, filled his ears. "Alfred," she said. "Who are those people?"

He told her as much as he knew and waited for her to share some insight. "Deal with them," she said. "I'm occupied."

"Yes, Alexia," he said. "Have you any suggestions?"

Her sigh was like a cold breeze. "You have remote control over most of the island's facilities. Why don't you open some doors and lead something nasty in their direction? It shouldn't be too difficult despite the island being in ruin."

_Of course,_ he thought, glad she couldn't see the mortified look on his face. He steeled himself to speak. "Wonderful idea, sister," he said. "I'm sure they'll be dead within the hour."

"It's a shame you're not clever enough to capture them alive. I could have some fun with them."

His breath caught in his throat. Killing the intruders would be the fastest solution to his current problems, but now his sister had clearly presented him with a challenge, one he wished to meet. Lately, Alexia had been forced to content herself with the odd island prisoner, and he had to be content with what was left. Bringing her three, healthy, expendable subjects would make her happy and she might let him have one for himself.

She would likely want the Asian. She was exotic and was clearly the alpha of the pack. Breaking her would be Alexia's pleasure. She might also take the boy, wanting a male to complete the set. That would leave him with the one he thought was called Claire.

His hand slipped beneath his pants and he began to play with himself, aware that Alexia was still on the line. He had to take care in order to maintain his breathing or she would know.

"Capturing them alive won't be easy," he said. "I wonder why I should bother?"

Silence. Depending on her mood, she might hang up or insult him. "If you bring them in good condition, I may let you have one," she said, a purr having crept into her voice. She was in a rare mood, the kind he lived for. "If you bring them quickly, I may let you watch me with them."

His hand became more active, as did his hardening cock. "And if you enjoy them?" he asked.

She moaned, a rare sound, like a tropical bird. "Then," she said, her breath becoming short. "I might play a game with you."

He was forced to unbutton his pants. Stroking his erect shaft, he put all of his concentration into not betraying what he was doing to Alexia. Part of him thought she always knew, another part wished she was doing the same. "What game?" he said, not daring more than a few words.

"The one with that little silver rod," she said. "The one I slide into you after I've lubricated it in their blood."

He bit into his tongue, the sudden surge in his loins catching him by surprise. He had a split second to decide whether to enjoy it or to hide it. He opted to enjoy it and worked his hand, squeezing out every remaining second of the orgasm.

"Pig," Alexia said, making his face feel like it was on fire. She sighed. "Clean yourself up and bring them to me or kill them. Make it quick."

The line went dead and Alfred cursed. He always felt like a peasant pig before his sister. Nothing he ever did was good enough. The only reason she graced him with any pleasure at all was boredom and his general usefulness.

He would just have to please her. Using a handkerchief he kept near the desk for just such occasions, he cleaned himself and began to check the monitors. The trio were staying close together. They were near the lockers where they would find more ammunition and possible some better firearms than what they were carrying.

Flicking some switched, he saw from the monitors that should he open two doors and activate a sprinkler system, they might also soon encounter a few wandering bandersnatches.

The beauty of the ugly creatures was that one didn't realize just how dangerous they were until it was too late. Most who came up against them figured out that their prominent arm was their primary mode of attack but what they almost always failed to realize was that the appendages could be shot like a whip down the length of a hallway to break bones.

The trio might be able to handle the bandersnatches, but it would cost them ammunition and place additional stress on their bodies and minds, softening them up. He took out a notepad and pen and began jotting down things he noticed while flipping through monitor views. With some luck, he thought he just might be playing with his sister and her new toys before morning.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

Ada examined the grenade launcher she'd found. It looked custom, and its owner had taken good care of it. The word "HUNK" had been engraved on the stock of the weapon, and she wondered what it meant.

Claire had found a hand crossbow and some bolts. It fired three at a time and despite stern looks from Ada, she gave it to Steve.

From the corner of her eye, Ada watched Claire riffle through the lockers for more weapons and ammunition. She was distracted when Claire bent over, but her attention soon went to Steve.

He was standing on a bench and shuffling through boxes on top of the lockers. She wondered what Claire saw in him, then chided herself for being paranoid. Claire was still soft, she probably just felt sorry for the boy.

_At least he's cute, _Ada thought, finding a box filled with twelve grenade rounds. Loading them into the grenade launcher's magazine, she thought of ways to have fun with Claire and Steve; getting him off earlier had left her horny.

She went back to searching and smiled when she found a box of condoms. They were likely used to keep the dirt out of gun barrels, but Ada wondered if Umbrella personell didn't get a little lonely.

"Claire, watch the door," Ada said. "Steve, lie down on that bench."

Claire rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Ada expected some argument, and was surprised. _She should be jealous, _Ada thought.

"On the bench?" Steve said, pointing at it.

"Yes, Steve, the bench, " Ada said, annoyed.

He glanced at Claire before laying down, further angering her.

"Okay, now what?"

"Just be quiet," she said, undoing his pants and pulling them down to his thighs. She straddled him, leaning the grenade launcher against the bench near his head, and pressed herself against his flaccid penis. "I'm horny, and it's annoying me," she said. "And you owe me from earlier." She looked at Claire as she said the words, and gritted her teeth when there was no reaction.

She slid her panties aside, exposing her pussy which she pressed against Steve's stiffening member. His eyes had gone wide and he looked like he might pass out. So long as he stayed hard, she didn't care.

Claire was diligently watching the door and casting glances over to Ada and Steve. Ada smiled, now liking the look her eye. It was jealousy. Claire was probably trying to tell herself it was disgust she felt, but Ada knew better and it made her loins burn. She slid her dress down over her breasts and gave her left nipple a squeeze. She plucked a condom from the box and ripped the package open with her teeth. She rolled it over Steve's dick and guided it into her pussy.

She felt her flesh stretch, and she let out an exaggerated moan. It was louder than she had intended, but convincing. She rocked back and forth over Steve's dick, rubbing his shaft over her clitoris and feeling the length of him inside her. She stole glances at Claire, who was watching, and savored the look of desire hidden in her features.

Grabbing Steve's hand, she placed it on her breast. He took the hint and grabbed her with his other hand, and she leaned into him, feeling his awkward squeezing as she ground herself into him. Even with the condom on, she could tell by his breathing that he had about another minute left before he climaxed.

"I think something's in the hall," Claire said.

Ada had heard it too.

"Huh?" Steve said, craning his neck to look.

"Pay attention," Ada said, slapping him gently. "Claire," she said, gesturing for the other woman to pay attention to the door. The grenade launcher was within reach, and she focused on what she was doing.

Claire had retreated from the door. Whatever was out in the hall didn't sound like a zombie to Ada, so she ground her hips harder in an effort to make herself come.

"Ugh," Steve said, and his hips began to buck beneath her.

"Almost there," she said. "Almost…" the door burst open, and something with yellow skin and a deformed body came shambling in.

The monster was lopsided, with one massive deformed arm coiled back as if to strike. Its eyes were wide and bloodshot, and seemed to radiate dementia and malice.

Ada grabbed the grenade launcher and fired. The round slammed into the creature's face, removing it. It fell backward, at the feet of a second just like it. The second monster pulled its arm back and in sent it sailing forward like a whip. Ada's trigger finger was fast, and the round the arm in the middle of the room, shredding the appendage and making the creature shriek in rage. A second round to its stomach blew it in half.

Steve was squirming in fear but his cock was still hard. The movement sent shivers up Ada's body and she cried out as another of the long-armed monsters blundered over its dead fellows. She fired the launcher again, killing the creature as an orgasm erupted from between her legs, making her grip the weapon tighter as a fourth monster came into view.

"Oh, God, yes," Ada shouted, shooting the monster in the waist, blowing a leg off. The orgasm continued to surge through her and when no more monsters appeared in the door she dropped the launcher and pumped the remains of Steve's erection, squeezing every drop she could of pleasure from her body.

"J-Jesus," Steve said.

Ada moaned and slid off Steve's cock, making him twitch. She straightened her dress out and looked at Claire, who had drawn both her machine pistols. "You still owe me," Ada said.

Claire's smile didn't reach her eyes. "Let's finish here. We shouldn't waste time now that we know there are mutants, not just zombies."

Ada smiled back, as Steve looked for something to clean himself with.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

Alexia wondered if there would ever come a day when she could entrust complex tasks to her brother, and not have to meddle herself at least a little.

The fool had forced the bandersnatches into a choke point, virtually assuring their destruction via the scavenged artillery. The woman ha killed them easily, and while rutting with the boy no less.

"Alfred, what am I going to do with you?" she said, combing her hair.

"I'm sorry, Alexia, the stupid beasts, they…"

"You knew their capabilities," she replied, letting anger tinge her voice. "The Rockfort facility is lost. Even so, the interlopers cannot be allowed to go on. I shall stop them."

She saw his ears turn red and fancied she could feel her own burn with humiliation. "You can't go out there," he said. "It's too dangerous."

Sliding a fresh clip into Alfred's rifle, she checked the battery on the laser sight and made sure the scope was free of dust. "I want you to think about how I intend to punish you upon my return," she said. "I won't be long, so think hard."

Practically feeling his arousal in her own loins, she left her bedroom where she spent her time. Getting out would be a welcome change; the years passed on the island had become dull. The recent tumult with Umbrella, Inc. had been a fresh, if unpleasant, diversion, but there was only so much a person, even one as extraordinary as herself, could do from seclusion.

Outside the Ashford estate was a crumbling stone terrace with a flight of stairs leading down into what had once been a lavishly kept garden with marble sculptures and rare plants. As she descended the stairs, the claw of a bandersnatch slapped over the lip of the terrace and Alexia shot it.

Unable to grip the edge with shattered fingers, the hand slipped and disappeared. She moved to the edge and looked down to see the creature's shattered body on the rocks bellow. It had survived the fall, and she considered finishing it off but decided to leave it. Let it ponder its fate with what was left of its mind; it would serve the beast right for attacking her.

When she was safely inside the control room, she quickly found the intruding trio on the security monitors. They were still raiding the military facility and to her delight, were walking towards the exact room she wanted.

Some young men would think they'd died and gone to heaven, but not Steve Burnside. The sex was nice, yes, but there was the monsters, the bombing, the fires, his father, everything hell could ever offer and more to consider. Had a mysterious Asian woman come out of nowhere, blown him and fucked him under any other circumstances he might have been stoked but here it was just bizarre.

They had found more ammunition for their weapons and had backtracked to the main lobby and up a flight of stairs. They stood outside a small room with a thick window that looked into a room dark as ink. Claire was doing something to the electronic lock. Steve wasn't sure which he liked less, the feeling that something was watching him from inside the pitch black room, or the sideways glares he was getting from Ada.

Nothing Ada had done made sense to him, but he guessed that he was caught in the middle of some lover's quarrel and was being used as a weapon. Both women perplexed him, even Claire, the seemingly saner of the two.

"Until we find the light, I want us tight together," Ada said, beckoning Steve closer. He obeyed. In the darkness, he could see Claire's pony-tail silhouetted against the exit light at the far end.

The door shut behind them on its own and there was a sucking sound, as though the room were being vacuum sealed.

"Find the switch!" she shouted, now over by the exit. "Damn it, it's a trap."

"I'll try to get the door open," Claire shouted. Steve heard her run to the other end of the room and begin tinkering with the mechanical lock.

A smell like strawberries crept up into his nose and he realized that the hissing sound was gas being pumped into the room. Considering the creatures Umbrella kept on hand that might need to be gassed from time to time, he didn't feel good about what was about to happen.

The darkness in front of his face became pockmarked with white dots, like stars on a moonless night. The dots flickered and increased until they were like the snow on a television with bad reception.

He was asleep before he hit the floor.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

_This is a fine mess, _Ada thought.

She was naked in a circular stone room. She could hear water dripping as she sat on the damp floor with her hands tied behind her back. Alone, she didn't know what had been done with Claire or the boy. Once the effects of the gas wore off and she felt like she could stand, she pulled her legs tight to her body and maneuvered her hands in front of her.

Using her teeth, she had the ropes off in thirty seconds.

The door presented more of a challenge. It was made of wood and she wondered how old this part of the complex was. After peering through the small barred window in the door, she didn't think anyone was guarding the hall. She ran her hands over the cell's walls and found what she was looking for, a brick where water and time had turned the mortar to dust.

Brick in hand, she bashed the door handle until it opened. Whoever had locked her up had done a poor job, she thought. She hoped they had been as sloppy with Claire as she searched for her clothes or a weapon.

Steve stood still in the middle of a cage surrounded by the moaning corpses of prisoners, guards, and others that had worked on the island. Their hands reached inside the cage for him, stopping inches away. He was shirtless, but otherwise clothed, unlike Claire who hung naked from the ceiling, suspended by ropes around her ankles.

They were in a spacious garage. The main door had been opened to let dozens of zombies in. Above them on a catwalk was a woman in a violet evening gown holding a rifle and a box with cables running from it.

Claire was struggling, but her hands were also tied.

"This is a game my brother and I used to play," the woman said. "We kept a nest of ants and nothing was more exquisite than pulling the wings and legs off an insect and watching the ants tear it apart to carry the pieces down to their queen."

_And I thought those chics were nuts,_ Steve thought.

He considered putting his throat to the cage and letting a zombie chew it out before having to watch Claire die. He liked her, and her end would be nothing short of horrific, as a wide leather collar had been put around her throat, wrists, and upper thighs. The makeshift armor would keep a major artery from being bitten immediately, allowing her to experience as much of being eaten alive as possible.

Just as he started to wonder where Ada had been taken, a door above him burst open and the sound of automatic gunfire filled the air. The woman on the catwalk ducked at bullets pinged around her. Shrieking, she crawled for cover and hid behind a section of catwalk where the rail had a plate welded over it. The woman fired back with the rifle, but Ada kept firing, keeping the other woman from exposing herself long enough for a clean shot.

Unfortunately the woman had pushed the button on the winch that held Claire, and she was now slowly being lowered towards the grasping hands of the zombies. Some left Steve to join the impending feast while footsteps pounded above him on the catwalk.

The woman fired a few more blind shots and disappeared through a door. Steve saw Ada had arrived in her birthday suit and had reached the winch control box. She pushed a button and Claire stopped inches above the tallest of the zombies' reach.

Claire began to rise, and Steve saw that it was rigged to move from side to side as well as up and down. Ada used the box to raise Claire over to the catwalk where she stood.

His jaw dropped when he saw Ada go to her knees and give Claire a deep, long kiss. She broke it only to take Claire's breast into her mouth.

"Oh, come on," he said, meeting the gaze of a prison guard who's black cataract eyes reflected only hunger. He caught a glance from Claire, one that seemed to agree with his frustration.

He might have been able to enjoy the show if not for the zombies inches away from his face. He'd grown accustomed to the smell of rot, but having them so close pushed his boundaries.

Ada had spread Claire's legs as much as her foot bindings would allow, which with some lifting was enough for her to get her mouth and tongue where they needed to be. After some time, Claire's moans attracted the attention of some zombies who made their way towards the women.

Ada said something to Claire and then shouted. "Grab the top of the cage and hold on."

He did, and Ada wasted no time in activated the winch above Steve's cage. It rose into the air and Ada guided it over to where she stood. As he crawled out from under it, Ada cut Claire down.

"Thanks," Steve said. "Did you have to bring me up so soon? I was making friends down there."

Ada looked at him like she intended to throw him over the catwalk, but Claire's hand on her shoulder prevented it. "Let's go find our gear," Claire said.

"I know where it is," Ada said. "Follow me."

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven. **

Alexia was furious.

She watched them find their weapons and clothes from security monitors and guessed they would likely head to the airport. She took a breath and held her chin up. There was one more thing she could do to keep them from leaving, and if it failed, there was always the remote autopilot on the airplane. It would fly them to the Antarctic facility on command where they would either freeze or be killed.

Her dress had been torn, and she tried not to trip over it as she stormed down a long metal hallway. She entered a room with a heavy door and turned on the lights, revealing her trump card standing placidly in a cylindrical tank filled with a clear green liquid. Ten feet high with bulging muscles, the latest and greatest development in the Tyrant series was nearly complete. A few more surgeries to optimize organ performance, plus castration, and it would be ready for the field. Its right hand had been fashioned into a bone knife, while the left was clubbed and ringed with sharp bone spurs.

Its current state suited her needs perfectly. "The little beasts likes to fornicate, then I'll send them a big beast that likes it more," she muttered, stopping at a console where she began hitting keys. The liquid in the tank began to drain and Tyrant began to stir sooner that she'd hoped.

It thumped the glass with its club hand, prompting her to run towards the exit. She tripped over her dress and fell, but scrambled to her feet quickly. Her hand fell on the door handle just as the glass shattered behind her, and she screamed when it didn't turn.

Ada Wong held in her hand three CDs with enough of Umbrella's research data on it to let her retire five times over, had she the mind.

The rain had stopped and she led them outside past a crumbling mansion towards the airport, where she hoped sat a working airplane. According to the information they'd pulled off the computer earlier, they would have to use a bizarre elevator modeled after a submarine to get to the airport.

Down a set of stone steps through a garden, they heard a crash from one of the side buildings. "What was that?" Steve asked.

"I don't want to know," Claire said, taking the safety off the hand crossbow. Steve held onto the two machine pistols while Ada kept her pistol and the grenade launcher.

The elevator was at a pool and was called to the surface via a ship's well set into a pedestal. Steve turned the wheel and the submarine rose, along with a bridge to the door at the top. As soon as it surfaced, a humanoid, ten feet high, leaped down next to them from the terrace above.

"Oh, crap," Claire said.

"Just run," Ada said. While she noticed the creature's lethal hands, she was more concerned about the large, bloody erection it sported.

Ada was the last into the submarine and was happy to see Steve had figured out the controls. The hatch closed and they descended. Through the dark porthole, Ada saw a dark shape drifting downward, and hoped the monster drowned.

No time was wasted getting to the airport, as Steve displayed an impressive level of technical skill that bypassed certain obstacles. The airplane was a large cargo craft, and the only thing keeping it from takeoff was a lowered bridge, which Steve was able raise from the airplane's cockpit.

Ada decided she didn't completely hate Steve when he revealed he could fly an airplane. Once they were off the ground, Ada thought about taking Claire back to the cargo hold for a victory celebration. She then noticed a blinking light on the controls, indicating a problem in the hold. "The cargo hold is stuck open. Claire, help me close it," she said.

"Steve, do you need help?" Claire asked.

Ada's lips tightened into a hard line, and she felt her face grow hot. Steve's reply of "no" sounded muffled. _Someone's going to get it rough,_ she thought, as Claire followed her into the cargo hold.

"Shit," Ada said, seeing that her plans for Claire would be delayed. Standing at the back of the airplane was the Tyrant monster, wet from its journey under water.

"What are we going to do?" Claire said as the monster came towards them.

Ada looked around the cargo hold and noticed a large crate next to them that had been set on a rail. Behind her was a button, labeled "cargo launch."

"Push that button when I tell you to," she said.

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see," she said, and walked slowly towards the monster, dropping her weapons.

"Ada!"

"Relax," Ada said, now within reach of the creature's lethal hands. It swung its bone club at her head but she ducked and grabbed its erect cock. The effect was immediate; the monster didn't attack and its body stiffened.

Ada spit on its cock and began to work her hands up and down the shaft. She felt it grow harder, and the creature shuddered at her touch. "You like that, big boy?" she cooed, pushing against the monster as she jerked it off, smiling as it took steps backward.

She turned and winked at Claire before spitting on the member again. She worked her hands over it with forceful, downward strokes, going so far as to put the large tip into her mouth where her tongue flicked the tip. Ada held the base steady while her other hand worked the top half of the cock harder. The more forceful her strokes the more the monster enjoyed itself and took more steps towards the open end of the hold.

White fluid appeared at the tip of the cock and she aimed it upward and away, avoiding catching a gob in the face. The monster grunted and more fluid shot out the end of the cock as Ada pumped it, working it like a fire hose. "Yeah, that's good," she said, as the monster sunk to one knee. Ada kneeled with it, jerking vigorously to get as much cum out as she could and keep the creature off its guard. "Now! Push it!" she called back to Claire.

She heard the cargo behind her begin to slide, and at the last second rolled off to the side. The box hit the monster and sent it out the back, into the darkness.

Bleeding, his innards on fire, Alfred crawled towards the control panel and climbed into a chair. There were powerful painkillers in the medical supply office, but those would have to wait. People needed to die.

He pushed the necessary buttons and laughed as the machine before him indicated the three interlopers would be heading towards the Antarctic facility, where they would die.

After they closed the hatch, Claire knelt in front of Ada, who had sat down on a bench bolted into the side of the hold. The taste of her lover was good after the end of an ordeal, but she would have preferred a soft bed with some privacy. She could tell Ada was annoyed. Ada held Claire's head down and made little effort to not tug her hair. She was also in no hurry to climax, and let Claire up.

"Do you like him?" Ada asked, pulling Claire's head up. Claire licked her lips and took the opportunity to breath.

"Who?"

Her head was shoved back down and she went back to licking the soft, wet flesh nestled underneath the stubble of Ada's pubic hair. "The boy, Steve," Ada said. "I think you do, and to be honest it's making me a little jealous."

She didn't let Claire come up to say anything, but held her head down tight.

"When I first met you, I thought I'd have my fun until you got yourself killed. But you lived, and also turned out to be talented." She moaned and pressed Claire's face down harder. "Do you like me, Claire, or are you just playing along so you can use me to get to your brother?"

Ada's grip relaxed and Claire picked her heard up. "At first…yes, I was playing along, but lately…I was glad when you showed up to rescue me. I mean, of course I was glad to be rescued, but it was nice it was you…" Her head was pushed back down, and she licked harder, the way she knew Ada liked it.

"Maybe," Ada said. "But that boy, you think he's cute, don't you?"

She pulled Claire's head up again. "Yes, he's cute, but he's a boy I just met. I'm worried about him just like I'd be worried about anybody caught up in all of this. No offense, but I'm not like that."

"With me you are," Ada said, again sending Claire back down. "Or at least partly. When there's time, I'm going to make sure you…ah, ah, there. Right there, just keep…"

Claire felt Ada gush. She licked as Ada bucked her hips and road the orgasm out to its end. No sooner had she pulled back did Steve open the door.

"Shouldn't you be flying the plane," Ada said.

"The autopilot kicked in and I can't override it!" he shouted. "We're heading south."

"South?" Claire said. "But what's south of…"

"Antarctica," Ada said. "If we're lucky, it's taking us to a base Umbrella has down there."

"And if we're not lucky?" Steve asked.

"Then we crash and freeze," Ada said, patting Claire's head.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve.**

The plane crashed, but they didn't freeze to death. The autopilot brought it down on a slick runway in bad weather, and it slid into a large dome-shaped building.

They decided to strap themselves down in the cargo hold before the crash. They found the crumpled cockpit filled with broken concrete and glass, as it punched through the dome nose first. It was chilly inside the building, but not as cold as the thought it would be. Another surprise was the absence of security guards. .

It wasn't long before they realized an outbreak had occurred. Claire killed three security guards with her crossbow, and tried to determine how long they'd been dead.

Inside a cramped, disheveled office Ada lit a gas lamp at the desk and began to read through some of the documents she found. "There's nothing about what happened here, but it's clear this is a production and storage facility. Nothing would last long outside if it escaped."

"Makes you wonder why they built the Raccoon City lab," Claire said.

"It does," Ada said. "Clearly safety isn't one of Umbrella's usual concerns." She paused. "If these documents are telling me the truth, there's a Russian outpost not far away over a ridge to the east. If we can find one of those Snow Cats, we could take it there and steal an airplane."

"Steal? Can't we just call for help?" Steve asked.

"We're international criminals, so no, we can't call for help," Ada said, glaring at Steve.

Claire smiled at him, but nodded along with Ada. "Yeah, things would be a little weird," she said. "Maybe there's an airplane here somewhere. I can't believe there isn't."

"Let's get moving," Ada said. "Staying in one place will get us killed."

She had called to him in his sleep and given him the strength needed to go to her, so many miles away and after so many years. The flight took no time at all, it seemed, and the hallways of the Antarctic facility seemed so familiar, even though he'd only visited a few times.

After an eternity of being apart, he stood before his sister as she floated gently in her glass cylinder. Protected from the elements, her body had grown into womanhood free of blemishes, leaving only pale perfection, tinted slightly by the green lights that surrounded her.

The release sequence had been initiated, and her eyes were open. He smiled up at her, basking in the cool field of her majesty. The fluid drained from the container, and the glass slid down. He was ready to catch her, but she stepped off the platform with no effort, her lithe muscles flexing after being in stasis so long. He had feared her body would have atrophied, but now thought himself foolish.

"Alexia, my love," he said, his voice weak. "It worked, didn't it? You're complete."

"Yes, Alfred," she said, as he fell to his knees before her.

She knelt, naked and glistening and touched his face. Even this close to death, he felt a string in his loins as he noticed the rounded shape of her breasts as they hung from her chest, guiding his eye down the slope of her ribs to the gentle curve of her hip.

"Alexia, I missed you so much. We'll be together now, won't we?"

"Always," Alexia said. "You were such a good brother."

He closed his eyes, and after he died, she began to eat him.

The design of the facility became more eccentric and strange the deeper in they went. Eventually, they found themselves in an area that resembled the mansion on Rockfort Island.

Ada opened a door that let to a stone courtyard flanked by a shallow pool. It's beauty was marred by the presence of several zombies. Ada backed up and used the door as a choke point, felling most of them herself.

Stepping over the bodies, they made their way down a stone walk to a set of large double doors leading into the main room of a grand mansion home. A large staircase in the middle led up to a balcony which circled the room with doors leading off to other parts of the building.

One of these doors opened, making Steve think a zombie had come in. After a hard look, he saw that he was wrong.

The most gorgeous woman he had ever seen came to the top of the stairs and looked down at them. Naked, she had long straight blond hair that looked like it had never been cut. She moved with confidence and no sense of self-consciousness, as she regarded them with a look that made Steve feel like an insect.

"Alexia?" Ada said, and suddenly Steve recognized the blond woman. She was the the one who'd nearly killed them back on the island, only something didn't seem right.

"Alexia Ashford, yes" the naked woman said. "I fear you believe we've met already, but I'm sorry to tell you that we haven't."

Steve didn't know what she meant. She came down the stairs, placing one foot delicately in front of the other while holding her hands level with her hips as though she were coming to join a ball.

"What do you mean?" Ada asked. "You tried to kill us on Rockfort Island."

"I will explain. I couldn't bear for you three to meet your ends without knowing fully what you've gotten yourselves into."

She explained the situation to them in the same tone of voice a friend might use to catch up old acquaintances. Steve's mouth went dry as her story carried on and he realized she wasn't afraid of them and their weapons in the slightest.

Using her light feminine tone, which Steve thought was a singer's voice, Alexia explained that she'd bonded herself with a version the virus the T and G Viruses were derivatives of, and that doing so had required her to be in stasis for fifteen years.

Her twin, Alfred, hadn't taken the separation well and went insane, dressing like her and believing she was still with him.

"And just what do you plan on doing with yourself now?" Claire asked.

"My powers are beyond anything created so far by the Umbrella corporation's dullard scientists," Alexia said. "Soon the world will bow before me in perfect unity."

"Not likely," Ada said, pointing her grenade launcher at Alexia and pulling the trigger.

Alexia waived her hand. The grenade exploded somewhere above them, and before he knew what was happening, Alexia stood before them and plucked the launcher from Ada's hands.

She tapped Ada in the stomach with the back of her hand, causing Ada to double over in pain. A sharp shove downward put Ada on the floor, hard, then Alexia moved towards Claire who had fired a bolt from her bow.

Alexia caught the bolt and snapped it in half. Before Claire could fire again, Alexia had lifted her off the ground with one hand and dropped her hard on top of Ada.

Steve ran, the sound of Alexia's laughter ringing in his ears.

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Claire found herself shining a flashlight into a room lined with cages. For the past hour, she had been gathering items Alexia had requested be brought up to her quarters. It had been made clear that she shouldn't try to escape or find a weapon aside from the pistol she carried.

She still ached from the beating, and didn't like the nature of the items she was sent to find. Currently she was looking for a pair of dog collars.

_Beats being dead, _Claire thought. Alexia said she wouldn't kill them as long as they were amusing or useful. Her takeover of the planet wasn't going to happen in one day, and there was work to be done. Still, after fifteen years of suspended animation, some of it spent semi-conscious, Alexia was bored.

Something growled and Claire shined a light on it. It was a sled dog, and she was dismayed to see its fur had fallen off with most of its skin. Her bullet found its head and after nothing came to see what the noise was all about, she completed her search and found a number of dog collars in a box.

Sociopath or not, Ada had to admit that Alexia Ashford was good in bed. Amidst twisted sheets and scattered pillows, Alexia rolled around freely with Ada, nuzzling her and planting kisses as well as taking the opportunity to suck at each of her breasts while gripping her ass and thighs with a clear, naked need.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ada said, as Alexia straddled her, rubbing her face into Ada's naval before traveling upward to kiss her neck.

"Don't speak," Alexia said and locked lips with Ada. Her mouth tasted like blood, but she let Alexia's tongue explore every corner of her mouth before pushing back with her own. Alexia seemed to enjoy this and tongue wrestled Ada, her titanic strength evident even in such a small portion of her.

"Practiced, I see," Alexia said. "Lick me until the other one comes back."

She rolled off Ada and spread her legs. Obediently, Ada moved into position but was stopped. "No, fool, lie the other way. I want to taste you," Alexia said.

Ada positioned herself over Alexia's pussy and bent her head to lick. She felt strong, soft hands grip her ass and pull her downward as a wet tongue entered her vagina and began to squirm.

She didn't think she'd ever had her pussy eaten with such enthusiasm. Claire was good, but she did it with the intent of pleasing Ada and took a deliberate kind of care. Alexia on the other hand was licking and sucking her womanhood to fill a desire for herself and it made Ada's head swim.

Concentrating, she went down on Alexia and tried to match her. Alexia was soaking wet and responded easily to Ada's tongue, but the stimulation she was receiving made concentration difficult. It became impossible when she felt a powerful orgasm hit and she couldn't resists rocking her hips.

"So easy," Alexia said. "No one has ever done this to you before? Or at least not done it properly." She laughed. "You had best hope you and your friend can do better. Your lives depend on it."

"What about the boy?" Ada said. "Or are you not in to men?"

Alexia laughed again, and gave Ada's buttocks a hard squeeze. "I have plans for him, don't worry. And don't question me again about things that don't concern you. Now, return to your duty."

She commenced licking Alexia but shuddered when she started back on her with the same enthusiasm as before. Prepared, Ada was able to control herself for longer and work her own skills to better effect. Moments before she was about to lose out to another wave of pleasure, she felt Alexia's legs flex as she gripped her ass. Alexia moaned, managing to sound as refined in her ecstasy as she did in her speech.

"Not bad," she said. "Turn around and keep at it. Perhaps you're better without distractions."

Ada repositioned herself between Alexia's legs and once again worked her now tired tongue over her captor's womanhood. She felt the burn in her own loins and resisted the urge to touch herself.

As her tongue drew patterns over Alexia's wet flesh, Ada wondered just how she was going to escape from the situation. At some point Alexia would leave her alone. When that happened, she could go over her options. She had to hope Claire was smart enough to keep a mental note of escape opportunities while she played fetch.

And wasn't this what she had been craving? Ada had to admit that it was. A great deal of danger mixed with no small amount of sex. Usually the two were somewhat separate, but now they were fully integrated. She doubted Claire would feel the same way.

"Much better," Alexia said. "Perhaps if you were less distracted by errant fancies you might approach what I desire in a slave."

_Can she read my mind_? Ada thought. "Sorry, it's just that…you left me in a bad way."

Alexia let out another high, tittering laugh. "Oh, is that _all?_ Lie on your back, then."

Ada did as she was told and watched as Alexia fingered herself for a few moments before putting her now slick digits into Ada's pussy. For someone who had been in stasis for over a decade, Alexia seemed to know what she was doing and rubbed Ada just the right way with the perfect amount of pressure. Soon, Ada was gripping the sheets with white-knuckled hands and resisting the urge to scream.

"You're not used to being topped, are you?" Alexia said. "I wonder how you'll like watching as I have your friend."

Ada felt a pang of jealousy, and felt foolish for it.

"I'll show her the meaning of pleasure," Alexia said. "And fear, if necessary, and I hope it will be."

Looking at the ceiling, Ada held her tongue and felt Alexia's fingers slip out of her. She hoped this was merely an attempt to break her and not abject cruelty, but she suspected the latter.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Steve Burnside's legs wouldn't let him go any farther, and he collapsed in a dark corner behind a stack of metal crates.

It wasn't Alexia Ashford he was running from. He'd escaped her several hours ago, and wasn't sure she'd even given chase. He'd spent some time looking for a way out of the facility and wondering of Claire and Ada were still alive.

He'd encountered zombies and even giant moths, who's maggots seemed to want to burrow into his skull, but his bullets had taken care of them all. Where he'd run into trouble was the reptilian monster he'd encountered in one of the warehouses.

The pebble skinned monster was humanoid, but largely neckless with a wide face and a mouth of pointed teeth. It's screech was like nails on a chalkboard, and it had only hissed in anger when Steve shot it in the chest. It had friends, too, and they gave chase to him as he ran randomly through the facility, hoping to lose them.

The only thing that saved him was that the creatures had trouble opening doors. Still, he never got quite far enough away before they broke one down and continued after him.

The door to the room he was now hiding in slammed open and he heard the soft plodding of heavy feet. Light from the hall entered the room briefly, and could tell from the nose cone of a jet that he was in an airplane hangar. _Hey, a way out,_ he thought. _Just as I get hunted down and killed._

The three lizard monsters had spread out and were sniffing the air rapidly. He was about to try for the door when a dark shape loomed in front of him, sniffing. Steve could smell the creature's dank musk and wondered if he should shoot himself and end it quickly, or take a chance and empty the clip at point blank range.

Aiming for where he thought the beast's head was, he heard what sounded like a cannon go off and blinked at the room lit up. There was a second booming sound, following by a high bitched buzzing noise. The monster's screeched and ran out of the room.

Steve kept silent, not sure what was happening. When the buzzing sound stopped, he heard footsteps and then the flipping of a switch. Half the lights in the hanger came on, revealing a number of small airplanes in addition to the jet, which Steve thought was a Harrier.

A man came into view, dressed in a black flight suit and carrying a large handgun. His face was mostly hidden behind a large pair of sunglasses and the rest of his face betrayed no expression.

"They're called Hunters," the man said to Steve, his voice was flat and robotic and laced with disdain at the same time. "One of the few experiments to produce marketable results, although if you happen to know their secret," he patted a small box with a dial attached to his belt. "they're easily defeated."

"Who are you?" asked Steve. Nothing about the man indicated good things. Even his hair, blond and combed backward, screamed bad news to Steve.

"Call me, Wesker," he said. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"My name is Steve." He didn't think it wise to give his last name. "Do you work for Umbrella?"

Wesker holstered his gun and shrugged. It seemed robotic and forced. "You might say that. I'm here looking for someone. You may have seen her."

"Tall, blond, naked? Yeah, I've seen her."

"And you're alive? Again, tell me how you came to this place."

"I worked on the island," he said. "When it was bombed, everything went to hell and I escaped on an airplane, only the autopilot kicked in and it flew me here."

"Take me to where you saw the woman and I'll see to it that you leave her alive."

_Yeah, right,_ Steve thought. "Sure thing, but you should know, she's..."

"Powerful," Wesker finished. "Yes, I know. I'm powerful, too, and I think the Lady Ashford would be wise to consider what I wish to tell her."

He'd been in a constant state of confusion since coming to Rockfort Island, but he now gathered that not everyone on Team Umbrella was reading from the same page. He wondered if he might work that to his advantage, but mostly thought he'd been put between two rapid dogs rather than just one.

Wesker offered him a hand, and he took it. On his way to his feet, he caught a glimpse of the man's eyes behind his sunglasses and saw they were red.

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen.**

Claire found herself naked, at the foot of Alexia's bed, chained to it a dog collar around her neck. The same had been done to Ada. The chains were for show, as their hands and feet were free, but with no escape plan and Alexia came and went in odd intervals.

The four poster bed was a mess. The sheets were crumpled into a pile near the end and the pillows were in disarray. The room seemed small from the amount of items it contained, everything from portraits, dolls, and decorative plates to mirrors and ornate desks.

"Looks like you two had fun," Claire said, looking at the bed.

Ada shrugged. "We've got to keep her happy until we can find a way out of here. She knows what she likes, and I think you're going to have to step it up a little."

Claire rolled her eyes and sighed. _Typical, _she thought. "You can keep her happy, if that's what you like. Me, I'm going to find a way out."

"If you say so," Ada said. "You might not live to do that if she gets bored with you. Did you find anything useful while you were out?"

Claire thought of dog sleds, but all the animals had been dead or reanimated. Her travels had not taken her to any kind of parking garage for snowmobiles or snowcats, although she had seen signs painted on the concrete walls pointing to a motor pool. "I know where they might keep snowcats, but I don't know what condition they're in or if they're even there."

"I wouldn't risk it until we know for sure," Ada said. "I think she can read minds to a limited degree, so don't think about escape when she's around Think about...other things."

"You're not actually enjoying this, are you?" Claire asked, knowing she was.

"Maybe," Ada said. "Danger and sex are my two favorite things."

"My hobbies include living," Claire said. "Danger tends to hamper that."

"You've picked an interesting lifestyle, then," Ada said.

"It's the only way I'm going to find my brother," Claire said. "I don't have a choice."

She could tell her words had stung Ada, and she wished she'd considered them more carefully. "I didn't mean it like that," Claire said.

"It makes no difference to me how you meant it," Ada said, coldly. "Don't mistake me for someone sentimental."

"I don't know how anyone could," Claire said.

The door opened, surprising them both, and Alexia strode soundlessly into the room. She was still naked from head to toe and sat down in front of a vanity to brush her hair. Ada and Claire waited for her to say something, but she ignored them.

Alexia brushed and brushed, and Claire began to feel brave. "What are you planning, exactly?" she asked, noticing the look on Ada's face as she spoke. Alexia said nothing and continued to brush her hair, which now shined in the dim light of the room. "Alexia?"

She set the brush down and turned her head towards Claire. Alexia stood and walked over to where Claire sat, now motionless. She took hold of Claire's chain and gave it a tug. "Up," she said, and Claire obeyed.

She led Claire out of the room and down the corridors. The chill of the concrete halls made Claire's feet numb, and her skin tighten.

Alexia led her to the motor pool, and Claire saw six snowcats parked there. Alexia pushed a button that opened the garage doors and Claire suddenly felt the cold hit her like a weight. It wrapped around her and permeated her entire body, making her shiver.

"Come with me," Alexia said, leading her out the door into a desert of snow and wind.

The snow on her bare feet seemed warmer than the air. Shivering uncontrollably, Claire took short steps behind Alexia, who appeared to not feel the cold at all. Hunched over with her arms futilely covering her chest, Claire shivered, feeling like she'd never be warm again. "How dare you speak to me," Alexia asked.

"S-s-sorry," Claire said, her teeth chattering. "I-I-I w-w-won't do it again."

Alexia yanked downward on the chain, forcing Claire to her knees. Moving closer, Alexia pressed Claire's face between her legs. "I estimate you have three minutes before all the heat in the world won't help you. Pleasure me, and I'll let you back inside."

She didn't like it, but Claire knew doing anything else was tantamount to suicide, so she pressed her blue lips to Alexia's pussy and began to lick. The surface of her skin was cold, but an inch or so inside, Alexia was warm and moist. Claire tried to focus on that warmth and forget the block of ice she felt the rest of her becoming, but it was difficult. She imagined she could somehow take Alexia's heat into the rest of her through her mouth, but at sub-zero temperatures, there was only so much her mind could do.

Something gripped her pony-tail and pressed her against Alexia's pussy. Claire didn't know how long it had been; it felt like an hour, and she stopped being able to feel her body.

"Up," Claire thought she heard Alexia said. "I said up!"

She could hear the clink of her chain and realized it was being yanked. She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't move. Suddenly, she was being tugged by the arm, back towards the garage.

The doors shut, but Claire felt her insides had frozen, and her skin was so tight she would soon burst like a pinata, sending white puffy snow everywhere. "You're weaker than I thought," Alexia said. "If you make me cross again, I will take you outside and watch your blood freeze. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes," Claire said, feeling some warmth return to her skin, and with it pain. Alexia yanked on the chain and led her to the rear one of the snowcats, which she opened and bade Claire to get inside and lie on the wide, rear seat. Her limbs barely obeyed her, but she was able to do as she was told.

Alexia climbed in and shut the door. She unfastened Claire's collar and let it fall to the floor while she slid on top of Claire. Compared to her own chill, Alexia felt like she was made of fire and Claire couldn't resist returning the embrace for the warmth. "Can you feel my warmth?" Alexia asked.

"Y-y-es," Claire said, still shivering. Monster or not, Alexia's body was replenishing the heat Claire thought she'd never feel again and she wanted to contact as much of it as possible.

"Good," Alexia said. "Know that I can be warm for you, or cold. Please me, and you'll know heat, safety, and comfort. Anger me, and become one with chill, pain, and death. Your companion appreciates this."

Claire was beginning to feel pain in her extremities as the numbness left. It was intense and she tried to make her body touch Alexia in as many places as possible. Alexia sat up and took hold of Claire's hand, warming it in her own. "It hurts?" she said.

"Yes," Claire said.

"Even before my transformation I rarely felt discomfort, least of all from the cold."

"Must've been nice," Claire said without thinking. A lump formed in her throat and she waited to see Alexia's reaction.

Alexia laughed. "Your mouth will be the death of you," she said. "For now I find it amusing." She took Claire's red fingers into her mouth and sucked them.

"You asked earlier what I intend to do," Alexia said. "Do you still want to know?"

Claire studied Alexia's face. She wore a smile that said she knew everything and had all the power, but the sense of satisfaction stopped at her eyes. Behind them was a cold mechanical intelligence. It reminded Claire of squid she had seen at an aquarium once.

"Yes," Claire said.

"I intend to spread a version of the T-Veronica virus across the globe. Those infected will be under my command and together we will form one unified world order. No more chaos, no more war, and no more senseless killing."

"No more free will, either," Claire said, wondering if she had some suicidal streak in her.

Alexia laughed again and slid both of her hands over Claire's naval and towards her breasts. She gripped them and it made her nipples stiffen. Claire gasped from the heat of Alexia's hands on her frozen tits. "Free will is an illusion," Alexia said. "Only a few of us truly possess it. The vast majority of the creatures calling themselves human are, at best, biological computer systems programmed to survive long enough to pass along their DNA. Free will, God, the soul, art, all of it is a circuit breaker mechanism designed to keep our advanced brains functional under the knowledge that it will someday cease to be."

"That's...kind of dreary," Claire said, as Alexia's hands slid over her upper chest and throat, then back down again.

"Not at all," Alexia said, moving to the side of Claire and sticking her fingers in her mouth. She sucked them, coating them with spit before gently parting Claire's lower lips. "People shouldn't have to labor under delusions. Once I am this world's living deity, there will be no more death and no more illusions. People will find true freedom in oneness and servitude."

She tried not to moan as Alexia's fingers, seemingly attuned to Claire's own nervous system, found the sweet spot on her clitoris and began to massage it. Her body became tight again, but with electric energy rather than crippling cold.

"Let's see if you do better now," Alexia said, taking her fingers out of Claire. "Kneel."

She sat on the seat and spread her legs. Claire took the hint and positioned herself between Alexia's pale smooth thighs and focused on the pink nub sprouting in the midst of her dark yellow pubic hair.

Taking a deep breath, Claire leaned forward and gently licked the pink flesh between Alexia's legs. First one single vertical stroke with a sideways flicking at the top. On the downward trip, she thrust forward and flattened her tongue, covering a wide area and spreading Alexia open.

Claire placed her hands on Alexia's thighs and looked up. She was staring down at Claire with the barest hint of a smile but looked otherwise unimpressed. Distracting her was the ache in her own pussy, put there by Alexia.

Closing her eyes, Claire thought of Ada and let her tongue take over. She felt Alexia's legs twitch and looked up again to see that her eyelids had dipped and her mouth had parted. Claire continued to lick with wild abandon, letting herself enjoy Alexia's flavor and feeling herself become wetter.

Powerful hands clamped over Claire's skull and forced her face into Alexia's crotch. She heard the other woman emit low moans which became higher in pitch. Alexia's juices flooded Claire's mouth and ran down her chin as she made one, long animal sigh of satisfaction.

She held Claire's head down over her damp pubic hair as she caught her breath. "There's hope for you yet," she said. After a minute, she told Claire to put her collar back on. "You'll find me far less forgiving next time."

"Yes," Claire said.

"Yes, my Queen," Alexia corrected.

"Sorry, my Queen," Claire said, feeling foolish. She focused her thoughts on that and tried not to think about how she had been shown a garage with functional snowcats.

**To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen.**

Wesker asked more questions as he led Steve to where he he'd encountered Alexia Ashford. It seemed that she'd learned to use much of her power not long after waking up. There were many questions that had to be answered, as much of Alexia's research had not been conducted secret from the rest of the company. How conscious had she been while in stasis, how powerful would she become, and what were her intentions. All these things Wesker wanted to know, and more.

The air raid had been an attempt to disrupt her and commandeer her research, but they had hit the wrong facility. A regrettable error, but it had been planned for. His only hope now was Alexia still felt like she might need the company's aid and would make deals.

He didn't find the state of the facility encouraging. Alexia had either hired poor managers to look after her affairs while she slept, or knew they wouldn't matter once she woke up.

A lesser puzzle was who was Steve really, as he'd been lying about coming here alone. Wesker could detect the scents of two other people on him, and if he wasn't mistaken, they'd been having sex.

"You said you came to this place alone?" Wesker asked, realizing the boy was now lost. They were in a dark hallway with leaking pipes lining the ceiling. He could sense the hunters nearby, waiting for a chance to pounce on the boy once Wesker was far enough away.

"Yeah," Steve said, his voice wavering. "I almost didn't make it."

"I'll bet," he said. "Outbreaks can be hazardous. Where did you get this?" He reached out and deftly plucked a long black hair from Steve's shoulder.

"Get what?" Steve said, turning around.

Wesker guided the boy firmly to where he could stand beneath a dull light bulb and showed him the hair. "I wonder where you picked something like that up on Rockfort Island, or this place for that matter."

"Uh."

The boy was caught in his lie. Wesker wondered how he would answer.

"Okay, so I hooked up with these two crazy chics. I don't know anything about them, I swear."

Wesker's nostrils flared. "I'd wager you know more about them than most. Are they here?"

"Yes," Steve said. "I don't know what happened to them; I think they were captured by that blond woman, but..."

"Never mind. We'll find them in due time," Wesker said, now deeply curious as to who the boy's accomplices were. Once of their scents smelled oddly familiar. Rather than let Steve lead the way, Wesker decided to follow his nose and went where Steve's smell was faint, which took him down the boy's back trail.

"This looks familiar," Steve said. Wesker said nothing, merely noting the architectural difference. They were in a courtyard designed to mirror the old Spencer Estate, a place Wesker did not harbor fond memories of.

"In there," Steve said. Wesker went ahead of Steve through the ornate door. He was only slightly surprised to see the nude form of Alexia Ashford sitting atop the stairs.

"Shit, that's her!" Steve shouted.

"Lady Ashford," Wesker said, stooping into a respectful bow. "My name is Albert Wesker. I'm here on behalf of Umbrella, Inc., and I have a proposition for you."

Alexia laughed. A high, tittering sound that was far more pleasant to hear than her brother's had been. Wesker had known the man briefly and hated him nearly as much as he hated Chris Redfield. "And what would that proposition be, little monster?" she said.

She could sense what he was. Did that mean she could control him, as she could some of the other strains? He didn't know. "Join us," he said. "You're power is great, but you are isolated and have limited resources. If you were to come with me, your aims could be achieved much faster."

"Are you dense, man?" Steve said, slapping Wesker's arm. "Didn't you do your homework? She's not going to join you!"

Alexia laughed again. "The boy is right," she said. "I did not undergo this transformation so I could become a better lap dog. I have a proposition for you, creature. Serve me or be disposed of."

Wesker clenched a fist and hoped the Ashford arrogance was being used to conceal weakness. He bolted up the stairs, jumped to the left and sprung of the bannister at Alexia, hoping to land a hard blow to her temple and stun her long enough for him to inject a powerful sedative he had brought.

Wesker's mutated brain saw things in slow motion when he needed to be quick. As time slowed to a crawl, he saw clearly that Alexia was faster than he. Her face turned toward his with a hint of a smile beneath bright blue eyes that were as cold as the glaciers outside. He might have imagined her to be his lover, sitting in a field on a warm spring day, if he could imagine such things.

Her hand came up and gently pushed his fist off to the side. That same hand then cupped his chin and pushed upward, nearly snapping his neck as his momentum was stopped, redirected, and sent down the stairs.

Rolling down the steps he came to a stop on the floor and got up immediately. He drew his magnum and began firing. With each pull of the trigger, Alexia's form blurred and she would be standing a few feet next to where the bullet had gone. He backed up as he fired, and heard Steve cursing behind him.

He had one option left and wasn't sure it would work. He kept firing with one hand while with the other he took a flash-bang grenade from his belt and pulled the pin. He let it drop between him and Alexia, then waited for it to detonate before he turned and grabbed a stunned Steve by the shoulder. He threw the boy behind him and ran for the door, bursting through it with his shoulder.

What horrors she would inflict on Steve, he didn't know and didn't care. It was clear Alexia was too powerful to deal with directly, and he would have to explore other avenues..

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Sitting on a red cushioned couch, Steve examined the paintings of members of the Ashford family.

Across from him, in a chair, saw Alexia. She was still naked, but had crossed her legs as though she had something to hide and had stared at him. "Look," Steve said, uncomfortable in the silence. "I don't know who that guy was and I barely know those two women. My dad pissed off Umbrella and we both got thrown in prison. I just want to go home, that's all."

Alexia made no sign she had heard him and continued to stare with her large blue eyes, reminding Steve that the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen was not sane, or even human. He found himself missing Claire, who was weird, but radiated good, clean human warmth, something that in short supply these days.

"Maybe I'm the crazy one," Steve said. "Makes sense, doesn't it? What are the odds everyone but me is out of their gourd? Low, right?"

"Madness is repeating one's actions and expecting to see a different result," Alexia said, startling Steve. "Mankind has been repeating its actions for thousands of years, each time expecting something different. I plan on infusing this world with sanity and order."

Steve made fists, pointing his thumbs in the air where Alexia could see. "Sounds great," he said. "Order and unity; you've got my vote. Now can you stick me on a plane back the United States? I'll hand out fliers if you want."

Alexia's tittering laugh answered him. She uncrossed her legs, giving him a brief glimpse of her yellow pubic hair, and crossed the again the other way. "No," she said. "You've invaded my sanctuary and sealed your fate."

She stood up and came towards him. Steve scrambled over the back of the couch but something caught his belt and pulled him back. He landed hard on his rear at Alexia's feet, who grabbed him by the shirt and pulled it upward. It slid off along with his vest, leaving him shirtless. "Hey," he said. "C'mon."

This was the part that annoyed him the most. Assuming he got home, a miracle on it's own, he might be able to convince someone about the secret prison. It would be next to impossible to sell them on the zombies and monsters. Maybe someone in the government was in the loop and would believe him, but there was no way he would ever sell anyone on what these women kept doing to him; not even a dirty magazine would buy it.

Alexia grabbed his arm and wrenched it around his back, making him cry out. "Your continued existence is dependent on what uses I can find for you. Your two friends are my special pets, but they lack certain anatomy. Your life depends upon pleasing me," Alexia said.

"Okay, okay," Steve said. "Jeez, you don't have to twist my arm."

She let him sit back on the couch where he kicked off his boots and removed his pants and shorts. Alexia's tall, lean body with her curtain of blond hair had him semi-hard before, but the rough treatment had him at full attention.

Alexia knelt in front of him and grabbed his shaft. Her tongue flickered over the tip as she looked at him the same way she had before, like he was a mildly interesting insect. She smiled, her lips touching his penis. "Have you been with the Oriental?"

"The wha...yes," Steve said. "It was her idea."

Alexia took him into her mouth until her lips touched his naval. He felt the tip of his cock touch the back of her throat and expected her to gag, but she didn't. She let him slip out with his cock now coated in saliva, and began to slide her hands down his shaft, one over the other. "I like the Oriental. The girl is amusing as well; I enjoyed punishing her."

Steve jolted, making Alexia frown. "What did you do to her?"

The hard line of her mouth softened. "You fancy her," she said. "How sweet. I merely showed her how much nicer it is to please me rather than make me angry. I can show you, if you'd like." Her hand constricted his penis, first sending pleasure through his body then the barest hint of pain.

"No, no, I'm fine," he said, giving two thumbs up. "Remember, order and unity, I'm all for it."

"You merely don't wish to be killed," Alexia said, stroking him more gently now.

She stopped stroking him and stood long enough to crawl on top of his lap. With her left hand on his shoulder, she used her right to hold his cock still while she lowered herself onto it. Steve sighed as his length slid into her. Her warm, wet pussy contracted around him and held tight as she moved up and down using her thighs.

"I must say, you're rather boring so far," Alexia said. "Do you enjoy sex with women?"

"Say what?" He considered saying something snarky, but didn't want his head twisted off.

Alexia sighed and fondled one of her breasts.

"Oh," Steve said. "Sorry, I..." He cupped the left one and fit her nipple into his mouth, sucking it. Looking up at Alexia, he could see he wasn't impressing her.

He closed his eyes and thought of Claire. What would he do to Claire? Concentrating, he imagined Claire sitting on his cock with her tits in his face. His tongue rolled around the nipple he wished was Claire's as his other hand stimulated the other breast.

Alexia grabbed the hand on her tit and brought down and around to her backside. Steve took the hint and used both his hands to grip Alexia's firm buttocks while keeping her breast in his mouth. He felt himself pushing the brink of an orgasm and hoped he didn't come too soon.

He let her breast fall out of his mouth but it was too late. He let out a hard sigh as his hips bucked upward. Squeezing her ass he felt himself surge once, twice, and a third time before he was spent.

Alexia seemed to be pondering something. "Men," she said. "Nothing's changed in fifteen years. We'll see if you can redeem yourself, otherwise I may have to think of something else."

"It's a start, I suppose," Ada said. "I see some logistical problems. Namely distracting Alexia long enough to get away, plus finding some clothes."

"Maybe you could help with that," Claire said, lying on the bed, playing with the chain that held her to the headboard. Ada knelt between her legs, twirling a finger gently around Claire's pubic line. "Or do you want to be Alexia's sex slave forever?"

Ada smiled. "I'd rather have her be my slave," Ada said, seeing the sour look on Claire's face.

"I bet," Claire said.

"Don't tell me she isn't attractive," Ada said.

Claire's hand fell over her eyes and she sighed. "Yes, once you get past the fact that she's not human, and is to blame for the death of who knows how many people, yes, she's hot."

"Things could be worse. I know you don't want to hear it, but we may have to bide our time until some opportunity presents itself."

"Say no more," said Wesker, stepping out of the shadows. Claire screamed and Ada whirled around.

"Who the hell are you?" Ada asked.

"Albert Wesker," he said. "And if I'm not mistaken...Ada Wong and Claire Redfield."

"How do you know us?" Claire asked, thinking the man's name sounded familiar. She was also now acutely aware of the fact she was naked and chained to a bed.

"You'll puzzle it out eventually, but right now I'm not going to tell you that," Wesker said. "It seems you're trapped with nowhere to turn."

"Help us get out of here," Claire said, undoing her collar. "That woman, she's..."

"Not human and beyond my ability to deal with alone," Wesker said. "This meeting has to be quick, while she's occupied with the boy."

"Steve! Is he alright?"

"I don't know," Wesker said, pulling a white plastic tube out of his pocket. He held it up and pulled off the cap, revealing it to be a syringe. "This is a sedative designed for use on the Tyrant series. A double dose. When you get a chance, inject Alexia with it. I'll be nearby." He put the syringe under the bed.

"Why should we trust you?" Claire said.

"You have no other options," he said, looking at Ada, who nodded.

"He's right. Next time she comes up to party, one of us will do it."

"It's settled. You have no choice," Wesker said, picking up a bottle of perfume from the night stand. He smelled it before spraying copious amounts on the floor. "She would know I was here," Wesker said. "She might know anyway, but that's a chance we have to take. Invent some lie about the perfume."

Before Claire could object, he left the room through the door. "That was unexpected," she said.

"Yes, it was. We need to talk about how we're going to handle Alexia when she gets back. And stop worrying about the boy; he's on his own for now."

Steve was lying on his back. The carpet was thick and comfortable, and his cock ached. Alexia sat on top of him, rocking back and forth. He gritted his teeth as his orgasm limped through his body. Alexia looked bored and scooped a trace of the sperm drying on one of her breast off with her finger and placed it in her mouth so it could join the load in her stomach.

He had learned two things about Alexia in his time with her. It was hard to make her climax, but when she did, he usually got bruised in the process. Also, when she didn't swallow it, she liked to wear semen. There was a load of his seed dripping down her back to match the one on her chest.

As he panted, catching his breath, he could still taste and smell her pussy, having given her most of her orgasms with his tongue and lips. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to get her off with his cock before blowing his own load. Tight wasn't the word for her. She expertly controlled every muscle in her body and his cock stood no chance of lasting for more than a few minutes inside her.

She stood up, letting his deflating penis slip out of her. "There's room for improvement," she said. "Get up and dress."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No," she said. "I have a plan for you." She let him dress. "Now, come with me."

He did as he was told and followed her out of the room, watching the rivulets of his seed that had run down over the curve of her buttocks dry up.

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Looking at a clock, she was pleased to see she didn't feel tired after so many hours. Fatigue had been another human limitation, one Alexia's work had taken her beyond.

Still, she had done much in the past twenty-four hours and while not sleepy, she did feel the need to collect her thoughts. Nothing seemed to relax her better than playing with her pets. The brown-haired one had learned to fear her and the Oriental seemed to be growing accustomed to her new lot in life.

She had prepared for her awakening well. Near the chamber in which she had slept, letting the virus work its wonders, there was a room where she stored some private effects. A simple yet elegant purple dress, a hairbrush, and some slippers. Looking a mirror, she frowned. Despite the brushing, her long golden hair was tangled and matted in places, and she was filthy with grime and dried fluids. She smirked, realizing that hygiene was a trapping of humanity, as was the need to sleep.

Trapping of humanity or not, cleanliness was next to godliness and it tied directly into dignity and honor, things human's could not truly attain. She decided she needed a shower, as did her pets. Still nude, she left her private room and made her way to the upper level where her pets were waiting.

The Oriental was lying on the bed, sleeping, while the brown-haired one sat at the foot of the bed, lost in thought. She looked up when Alexia entered the room. Studying the brown-haired girl – was Claire her name? - she noticed how filthy she was as well. No doubt she'd been soaked in her own sweat and that of others quite a few times in the past few days, not to mention gore from the creature's she had encountered.

"You're filthy," Alexia said. "Both of you."

The Oriental stirred while Claire simply looked at her. The fire still burnt behind her bright blue eyes and she likely couldn't bring herself to speak words of humility and respect without being prompted. She fixed Claire with a cold stare and was pleased to see fear in the insect's eyes. "Yes, mistress. I'm sorry," Claire said. _Clever little animal,_ Alexia thought.

The Oriental was now awake, but remained silent. "Come with me." Alexia took hold of the small chains that had been fixed to the dog collars each wore around their neck. They both stood and were led by her.

She took them through frigid corridors and enjoyed hearing them shiver. Their destination was a locker room for the facility's workers, some of which still roamed. The locker room contained a large room lined with shower heads that still functioned.

"Remove your collars," she said, standing in front of a shower station. "Would you like it hot, or cold?" Alexia asked, looking directly at Claire.

"Hot, please," Claire said. "My Queen."

Alexia turned the water on and the room was filled with steam from the jet of scalding water. "Step under it."

Claire felt the water with her hand. She winced. Alexia held her hand under the water and could tell it would be highly uncomfortable for a human to stand under. Dangerous, even. "It's too hot," Claire said.

Alexia noticed a worried look on the Oriental's face. She either cared for the brown-haired one, or was worried for herself. "Would you rather it be cold?" She turned the knob and soon ice water was spitting out the shower head.

Claire said nothing.

Alexia smiled. She was tired of this game. She turned the water temperature to a setting she remembered liking before she cared for such things and stood under it. It did feel good. The streams of water pressed lightly over her skin, releasing tension and washing away grime she hadn't felt until it was gone.

"You, fetch soap from the lockers," she said to the one she remembered was called Ada. She was the least likely to do something foolish if she found a weapon. "You. Come here," Alexia said, and Claire obeyed.

Alexia watched the water hit Claire's body and noticed how she reacted with ill-disguised pleasure. Insect or not, it seemed as though she enjoyed a good shower as her body turned slightly in the water column, taking up as much heat and moisture as it could.

Alexia slipped an arm around the back of Claire's head and pulled her wet body close. She parted Claire's lips with her tongue and explored her mouth. Ada returned, having found a bar of soap and a shampoo bottle. Alexia made a point to look at Ada as she kissed Claire, and noted the raw jealously on her face.

She pulled away from the kiss and beckoned for Ada to come closer. "Use the soap," she said, holding her arms out. "Be thorough."

Ada did as she was told, soaping Alexia's chest, breasts, armpits, arms, sides, hips, and stomach. "Let the other one have her turn," Alexia said, and Claire took over. She got on her knees and rubbed the bar of soap over Alexia's naval. "Don't cut corners," Alexia said, shuddering as Claire soaped wet, blond patch of hair between her legs.

Then she did something unexpected. Her two soapy fingers played over the pink nub of flesh that poked above her pubic hair, then slid their way up inside of her. Alexia let out a breath and smiled. "What are you doing?" Alexia asked, not fooled that Claire had finally broken.

"You said to be thorough, mistress," Claire said, looking up, thinking she looked subservient. Alexia brushed a wet strand of brown hair from Claire's face and turned around, letting her soap her buttocks, legs, and finally her back. She let the water and the bodies of the other two cleanse her. She caressed their wet forms and they did the same to hers, each going so far as to take a breast in their mouths apiece once they were free of soap.

"Wash yourselves. Make a show of it," Alexia said, suddenly stepping away from them. She took the bottle of shampoo over to an opposite shower head and turned it on. While she washed her lengthy hair, she observed her pets in action.

Ada pressed Claire to the back of the wall, shoving her hand between the other woman's legs. Ada made a show like she had been told, spending a lot of time covering Claire's tits with her mouth, letting the water rinse everything away.

Claire fell to her knees again and used her tongue to probe between Ada's legs. The two were practiced lovers, Claire making Ada moan while pleasuring herself with a free hand. By the time Alexia's hair was washed, Claire was lying on the ground with Ada's head between her legs. Ada had stuck her buttocks high in the air and with her free hand was fingering herself and spreading herself open for Alexia's viewing pleasure. She sighed and went over, knelt before Ada's exposed posterior, and slid her middle and ring fingers into the Oriental's vagina. Her index finger hovered around the other woman's anus for a moment before sliding inside.

Ada moaned as Alexia gently pumped her fingers in an out of her orifices. She moved faster as Claire began to orgasm, and soon Ada was moaning along with her.

With her pets spent, Alexia tasted the vaginal juices on her fingers before letting the water rinse her clean. "You," she said, slapping Ada's ass with a wet smack. "Fetch towels."

Still damp, it was a chilly walk back, at least for the humans.

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen. **

Claire sat on the floor, her arms cross over her bare chest. Ada lay on the bed with her hands behind her head, looking as though she was preparing to sleep. Alexia had been gone for some time and had made no indication as to where she went.

All manner of worries wound through Claire's mind, including what would happen if their plan to inject Alexia with the tranquilizer failed. She remembered where she'd heard the name Wesker before as well. Chris would sometimes complain about him, as he'd been captain of the STARS team. She wondered if Wesker had some clue as to where her brother was.

The door opened, and Alexia entered. She looked pleased about something, and cast a glance at Claire that made her skin crawl. "My pets must be hungry," Alexia said, and Claire's stomach growled. It had been a while since she'd eaten. Alexia hadn't phrased her words like a question, so neither answered. "Entertain me and I'll let you eat at a table. Bore me and you'll eat from bowls," Alexia added.

Ada said up, and Claire got ready to move to the bed as they waited for Alexia's command. "Play with each other," she said, crossing her arms.

Claire crawled onto the bed and locked lips with Ada. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of her warm body and the soft sheets. Nuzzling between her breasts, Claire thought she could be in a hotel in France, or anywhere else in the world that wasn't a bioweapons lab in Antarctica. She slid her face down over Ada's stomach and naval, smelling her clean skin before feeling the stubble of her pubic hair on her chin.

Her tongue went to its usual places and Claire allowed herself more time to daydream about being somewhere else. Feeling Ada squirm and moan, Claire thought her lover was most likely savoring the idea that she was being held captive by a monster at the bottom of the world.

A pair of warm hands slid over her buttocks and squeezed them, bringing Claire back to reality. She focused on licking Ada while anticipating Alexia's wet fingers. When they slid into her, she gasped. Alexia worked Claire like a switchboard, each movement sent a shock of pleasure through her body that built on the last.

In what seemed like no time at all, Claire was climaxing, hard. She stopped licking Ada and rode it out, or tried to. Each movement of Alexia's hand made her entire body tense and relax hard enough to make her cry out. Alexia sped her thrusts up, and again each time her hand slid forward an orgasmic wave slammed into Claire.

"Oh, oh, oh, God," Claire shouted, not caring where she was anymore. She found herself being bombarded by a wave of orgasms, each orgasm was stronger than the last. Eventually, it was became harder to draw breath in between them.

"S-stop," she said, but Alexia didn't. "Please, s-top, I...can't...ugh."

She didn't remember passing out, or rolling off the bed onto the floor.

She opened her eyes and was afraid to move. Shifting her legs even slightly sent echoes of what she had felt before all through her body. Gritting her teeth, she sat up and saw Ada in the same position she had been in with Alexia between her legs, licking. Ada was gripping the headboard, her face scrunched up and her knuckles white. She looked like she wanted to scream, but was resisting it.

Alexia had assumed Claire's position, her legs spread with her round, white buttocks high in the air. Claire reached for the syringe under the bed, which had been left uncapped. She'd been practicing this move in her mind since the plan was made. Fearing Alexia would sense her intent, Claire looked at her right buttock and allowed herself to admire the shape of it.

Perfectly round and without a blemish, she could see Alexia's muscles ripple beneath the skin, all the way down her thigh and to her calves. Focusing on the right buttock, she rose, admiring how seemed to glow in the dim light, along with the top of the other one just on the other side of the dark cleft between them. She fancied giving it a squeeze, maybe even a tiny bite.

She stuck the needle in, pushed the plunger down, and prayed.

Alexia reared up in surprise and Ada immediately rolled off the bed. "What..." Alexia removed the syringe and looked at Claire, who crawled backward on the floor as fast as her rubbery legs would take her.

Did she look unsteady, or was Claire imagining things? She couldn't tell as Alexia strode forward and picked Claire up by the chin. Pushing her hard into the wall, she fixed her with her bright blue stare, one that promised severe pain and death. "Where did you get this?" Alexia asked, holding up the syringe, letting Claire see how easily it could be driven into her eye.

Claire thought she felt her blood congeal. "W-Wesker," she said. "He told me to use it."

"What is it?" Alexia asked.

"He said it was a sedative," Claire said. "He said he'd kill..."

Alexia's hand went to Claire's throat and pressed gently, but firmly. "I doubt he had to twist your arm much. Tell me, do you want to die?"

"No, please," Claire said. "Don't kill me."

Alexia's face hardened and she squeezed Claire's neck a little more. Were her eye lids lowering?

"Then..." her hand clamped over Claire's throat and her head bobbed forward. "I..."

Claire grabbed her by the wrist and pulled it away. Alexia staggered backward and fell when Claire shoved her. After she thudded to the floor, Claire heard Ada moaning. She looked to see her on the floor on the other side of the bed, masturbating furiously.

"Now what?" Claire said, once Ada finished and was able to stand.

"We tie her ass up and take her back with us...damn," Ada said.

Claire put her hands on her hips.

"Kidding," Ada said. "We find out gear and we get out of here."

"What about her?"

"Leave her for Wesker. We don't want to be around when he comes back."

Claire nodded. "Alright. Know where out stuff is?"

"I have an idea."

"We'll need to find Steve, too," Claire said.

Ada sighed. "Alright. But if we get caught again, don't complain."

**To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty.**

Once again, Ada proved to have a knack for finding stolen clothes. "What did she do with out guns?" Claire asked, pulling up her jeans.

Ada held up two pistols and handed one to Claire. "This is all I could find. We've done more with less."

Claire noticed Steve's clothes weren't with theirs, which meant he probably still had them. "Now we find Steve," she said.

"You find him. I'm going to secure a way of out of here."

"I don't think splitting up is a good..."

"Listen," Ada said. "I'm starting to think you're not cut out for this."

What?" Claire tried to read Ada's expression.

"It's not you, it's me," Ada said. "I like things a certain way, and when we met back in Raccoon I thought maybe you were the same, but this little adventure has made me see we're different people...maybe a little too different."

Claire was surprised to feel a weight on her chest and a tingling in her limbs. She didn't know how to respond.

"I'll get a way out and wait for you. Find your little boyfriend, quickly."

"He's not my boyfriend," Claire said. "Is that what this is about?"

Ada simply shrugged and walked out the door. Feeling as numb as she had when Alexia took her outside, Claire left the room to search for Steve. The compound was large, half falling down, and dangerous. Zombies roamed the halls and had become trapped in some of the frigid rooms. The cold had slowed most of them and Claire was able to walk past them or kick them over without resorting to using up her limited ammunition.

As she searched, the compound began to take on the characteristics of a medieval dungeon, making her wonder for the thousandth time who had designed the place and for what purpose. She didn't spend much time examining the strange rooms and halls and was about to go back and search the other side of the facility when she entered a particularly odd area.

The room was made of stone and had a high ceiling. All it consisted of was a long stone walkway, lined on either side with suits of armor that spanned a pool leading to a stone throne. Sitting on the throne was Steve, shirtless and held up by the handle of a massive ax that sunk into the stone behind him. "Steve!" Claire shouted, and ran to him.

He picked his head up and his eyes fluttered open. Checking him over for injuries, she noticed an ominous mark on his left bicep. She recognized it from when she was young and had come back from the doctor after getting her shots. "Steve...what happened."

"She...did something..." His eyes shut, then opened wide, revealing his red irises.

"Oh, no," Claire said, trying to pull the ax out, knowing she should probably leave it be. She didn't know what had been done to Steve, but it wasn't likely going to get reversed.

"Run," he said. "Run!"

She backed away and watched him change. His muscles bulged, she heard his bones pop and shift as they mutated beneath his darkening skin. Claire ran down the hall and swore as a portcullis slammed down in front of the door, perhaps dislodged by the vibrations being sent through the room by Steve's violent transformation. He had turned into some kind of hulking lizard-human hybrid. She could still see the rough outline of his face, as well as his haircut. He lumbered towards her, carrying the ax that had been used to pin him.

Claire's eyes traveled down his massive chest to where his pants had been torn open. Seeing the large erection he sported, a very Ada-like idea occurred to her that might buy some time to think. She walked towards him, trying to see him as a brainless monster and not the troubled young man he had been. When he swung the ax, meaning to slice her in half, she ducked and ran forward. She gripped his thick shaft tight and looked up at him, hoping for the right reaction.

Confusion and lust were plastered over his flat, reptilian face. It broke her heart to look at it, but she couldn't let such emotion show if her plan was to work. Channeling Ada, she licked the tip of his penis as she squeezed it harder. Slightly less than a foot long, her hand barely fit around it but she was able to lather it in saliva enough to get a good motion going. She stroked him hand over hand like she was climbing a rope, giving the head a hard suck whenever she needed more lubricant.

The ax clattered to the floor and fell in the water. Low moans escaped Steve's jaws and his cock began to secrete fluid from the tip, making Claire's job easier. He staggered, but kept his footing. Claire wondered if he'd fall asleep after she was done, or if his urge to murder would take over again. She stroked him slower, hoping to buy more time in which to think of a way out. The pool had to be fed from somewhere, with luck maybe she could dive in and swim out.

Steve roared and white goop erupted from the tip of his cock, coating Claire's fingers. She stroked harder, wanting to wear him out as much as possible. He stood above her, breathing hard. Looking down, his eyes narrowed as she vainly tried to regain his interest in being jerked off, however her touch now seemed to annoy him.

"Duck," said Ada, from behind. Claire turned and saw her at the portcullis with what looked like a rocket launcher aimed through the bars.

"No!" Claire shouted, and threw herself forward as the rocket came at them. She felt the heat from the explosion as the rocket connected. Rolling onto her back, she saw the tops of Steve's clawed feet and smoke rising from the heap that had been his body.

Her vision blurred by tears, she stood and wiped her eyes long enough to see the monster that had been Steve was not breathing. He lacked a chest to do so with.

"Was that necessary?" Claire shouted, running to Ada, who had lowered the launcher she'd found.

"Yes," Ada said, coldly. "What the hell did you think could be done with him?" Claire reached through the bars and slapped Ada. "You act strange for someone who depends on me," Ada said.

"Am I just a pet to you?" Claire asked. "If you weren't on a mission, would you have rescued me at all?"

Ada said nothing and let the launcher fall to the ground while she operated the crank that rose the portcullis. "Follow me, I found a way out of here," Ada said.

She looked back at Steve, wondering if it was right to simply let him lie there. Ada walked far ahead, saying nothing and moving quickly. Claire wondered what was going on when she led her to a different part of the base than where the motor pool was. Ada hit a switch on the wall and about a dozen lights lit up a massive room. It was an airplane hanger with a row of jets parked side by side. "Can you fly?" Claire asked.

"Wouldn't be here if I couldn't," Ada said, her words colder than the air. Claire followed her to one of the jets and wondered where the runway was or if the jets were even flyable.

Something screeched from behind a crate and was joined by more. What the..." Claire said, seeing a number of humanoid pebble-skinned monsters come running out into the open.

Ada bolted, and Claire followed, shooting wildly in the monster's direction. They were fast, but Ada had prepped the jet she intended to use and was halfway up the ladder to the cockpit before Claire was at the bottom. One of the monsters had a lead over the others and Claire stopped to put three rounds in its face before climbing up. The monster screeched, but didn't die, making Claire glad they were leaving. She didn't let herself feel relieved until she was in the backseat of the cockpit and the glass cover closed. She could hear the monsters bellow as they tried to leap up and get them. "How are we taking off?" Claire asked.

"You'll see," Ada said, who was flicking buttons. Whatever she had done, the roof above them appeared to be drawing back. It was as if whoever had built the place knew they might not have time to open the ceiling elsewhere and would have to do so from the safety of the cockpit, Claire thought. "Oh, it's a hover jet," Claire said quietly, knowing a long, uneasy silence was likely ahead of them.

"Harrier," Ada corrected. The jet rose and Claire sat back, wondering what would happen now as they headed north into the blue sky. She wanted to worry about Alexia still being alive and in the hands of Umbrella. She wanted to cry over Steve, but all she could do was think about Ada and wonder if this was the end.

As relationships went, it had been poor one. _So why do I feel like a hole's being torn in me?_ She thought.

**To be continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One.**

**Epilogue.**

Alexia woke up in a white room lit by a single bulb set deep into the ceiling. She'd been supplied with a pair of plain white cotton pants and a shirt, which she decided she may as well wear while she starred at the thick door and its tiny glass window.

Could she perhaps push her body through that small opening and survive? She didn't know. She hadn't tried to escape at all, thinking it was best to wait and see how the company would treat her. She admitted she hadn't anticipated some logistical problems that arose once she'd regained consciousness after her long slumber. _Perhaps I was too hasty in spurning the Wesker creature,_ she thought. She was under no illusions about his true intentions, but a limited partnership now seemed more appealing.

She also quietly admitted to herself that she'd been arrogant, and it allowed a pair of spies get the better of her, something that should not have happened. She would remember them, their faces, their voices, their smells, their tastes. It wouldn't be enough to simply kill them. She would make them feel true despair before subjecting them to the greatest horrors ever devised.

Such thoughts were diversions, however, and more pressing matters were at hand. Still, the memory of Claire shivering in the snow and begging was a pleasant one.

"Ms. Ashford," came the flat tone of Wesker's voice over a speaker.

"Mr. Wesker," she replied, standing in the center of the room with her arms crossed.

"My apologies for bringing you here under such circumstances, but Umbrella will not be denied. Surely you can understand."

She did. Those beneath her had always been laboring under the delusion that they could somehow use her, or even more ridiculous, stood as her equal. They'd been nothing more than weights on the hem of her dress and she yearned to be rid of them.

"Allow me to make my final offer," Wesker said. "We want what you want. Unity. World peace. We've been struggling for many years, as you know, on methods of perfecting a tool that would bring such things about under the guise of biological weapons development. The results have been mixed, and while what you've accomplished is no less than a marvel, I'm afraid it may be a little impractical on a large scale."

_He either thinks I'm a fool, or he is one himself,_ Alexia thought. _Spencer and his ilk want to be gods. Immortals. Unity, world peace...words used to explain it to insects, like that boy, when an explanation is needed. Do they think I mean to share godhood?"_

"We have a number of promising projects that unfortunately have hit dead-ends," Wesker said. "Someone of your considerable intellect, not to mention experience, would produce breakthrough after breakthrough. All we need is your cooperation."

"And if you don't receive it?"

"Then we terminate you and learn what we can from your DNA and the notes we recovered. I should warn you, those spies got away with a staggering amount of data, meaning the competition will be stiff and there will be little time for negotiations."

_And now he acts strong, perhaps thinking I will respect him,_ she thought. "Very well," she said. Her next words were very hard to say, but necessary. "Perhaps I overestimated my position, and misunderstood yours."

"Excellent," Wesker said. "Then shall we begin to talk in earnest about your future with Umbrella?"

Claire saw Ada for the last time in a hotel room after taking her cut, one week after returning to the United States. On the up side, Claire was no longer hurting for money. _Heck, I might even finish college,_ she thought.

Watching Ada leave had been abrupt. There she was in the hotel room one moment, and out the door the next. "Good luck with your brother," was the last thing she said.

"Thanks," had been Claire's goodbye. The whole thing had been so abrupt, Claire wondered the following morning if she hadn't dreamed it. Both the breakup and the relationship itself. _Stop calling it a relationship,_ she thought.

With her money and freedom, she wandered North America, half-heartedly checking places Chris might be, not wanting to put herself in danger again so soon. After about two months, she found herself siting in the dining area of a hotel outside Tuscon, Arizona. The door opened, and she looked at who had come through. _Another Chris look-alike, _she thought, then burst into tears when she met her brother's eyes.

He'd come in with a man she'd never seen before, and now ignored. After many cries of "Where the hell have you been," and "Why the hell did you come looking when I told you not to," the strange man coughed and suggested they go to Claire's room.

They did, and while all Claire wanted to do was hear about what Chris had been doing, he insisted they had business to attend to and there would be time to catch up later. He introduced the suited man as Mr. Burke, and let him speak.

"We're starting a special anti-bioweapons unit," Mr. Burke said. "We want you to be a part of it, considering your experiences."

Some of Chris' discomfort and agitation was explained once Mr. Burke explained that while what Umbrella had been doing was illegal, so were Claire's activities. "We're prepared to forget all that, should you help us," Mr. Burke said.

"And if I refuse?" Claire asked, feeling a sense of deja vu.

"Your assets will confiscated and you'll find yourself before a military tribunal, which will be inclined to send you to a secret prison for the rest of your life."

"Risk my life or go to prison forever," Claire said, looking at Chris. His face had darkened considerably.

"Don't worry," Mr. Burke said. "Your brother is in good standing with us and has some pull. You won't be asked to do anything too dangerous. Maybe some work with VIPs."

For most of the conversation afterward, Claire wondered if she would cross paths with Ada again.

**The end.**

**Author's note: **There is a Women in Red 3 in the works, but it'll be a bit before it's ready. I've also just noticed doesn't read what I used for scene breaks, so I apologies for any confusion in earlier chapters. I've now taken to using wide spaces to indicate a scene shift. **  
**


End file.
